Słodka zemsta
by Ewe25
Summary: Arabski szejk, Zayed Al Nahyan, skrzywdził kiedyś okrutnie wiele osób. W akcie zemsty pewien złodziej kradnie najcenniejszy naszyjnik świata. Zaczyna śledzić go Draco Malfoy, były włamywacz, a obecnie pracownik Centralnej Agencji Wywiadowczej. Jaki związek ma z tym Hermiona i co sprawi, że wyląduje w jaskini smoka, w Malfoy Manor?
1. Prolog

**Autorka:** Ewe25

**Beta:** sysia

**A/N:** Witajcie. :) Postanowiłam zacząć dodawać kolejną historię, której początek napisałam dobre dwa lata temu. Do końca zostały mi jeszcze dwa rozdziały, więc myślę, że powinnam uwinąć się do początku wakacji. Ogólnie historia jest krótka i mam nadzieję, spodoba się. Proszę o szczere komentarze i konstruktywną krytykę. :)

Ewe25

P.S. Tekst został napisany na specjalną akcję Walimy w Tynki 2.0 znajdującą się na forum Mirriel. Podany został opis, do którego należało stworzyć opowiadanie. Odpowiadając więc na jeden z komentarzy, nie miałam pojęcia, że istnieje w ogóle taka książka jak „Słodka zemsta" Nory Roberts.

_Dla sysi_

* * *

PROLOG

Stanął przed gablotką i rozejrzał się wokół z niepokojem. Alarm na szczęście się nie uruchomił. Zanim wszedł do budynku, wyłączył go porządnym zaklęciem, ale często się zdarzało, że ono nie wystarczało. Czasami trzeba było pokombinować trochę po swojemu, co mimo wszystko zapewniało rozrywkę. A najbardziej lubił, kiedy jego plan nie do końca wypalił. Uwielbiał uczucie adrenaliny i pojawiający się dreszczyk emocji, który od zawsze stanowił odskocznię od rzeczywistości.

Zwinnym ruchem ręki zbił szybkę osłaniającą klejnot i drgnął lekko, ponieważ usłyszał głośne wycie. _Cholera_, zaklął w myślach, po czym wybiegł z pomieszczenia, a później z budynku.

Wiedział jedno: nigdy nie zamierzał z tym skończyć.

OOO

Pewna osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna o brązowych włosach siedziała na parapecie w pokoju, w ciszy wpatrując się w padający deszcz głośno bębniący o szybę. Pomimo później pory nie mogła spać. Przyzwyczaiła się, ponieważ bezsenność trwała już od lat. Nawet będąc w Hogwarcie, trudno było zamknąć oczy i choć na chwilę uciec od okrutnej rzeczywistości. Za bardzo się bała.

Westchnęła głęboko i wstała, lekko chwiejąc się na nogach. Wolnym krokiem podeszła do łóżka i położyła się niepewnie. Oparła głowę o poduszkę, a resztę ciała rozłożyła na całej długości materaca. Zaklęła szpetnie.

- Śpij! Śpij, do cholery! – wykrzyknęła, próbując wyrzucić z siebie negatywne emocje. Zamknęła powieki i próbując wsłuchać się odgłosy za oknem, zaczęła cicho liczyć owce. Mimo to w uszach słyszała wyłącznie głośny krzyk matki, gdy Zayed ją bił i gwałcił.

Po policzkach szatynki poleciały słone łzy, ale nie próbowała ich powstrzymać. One skutecznie dawały upust emocjom. Uzależniła się od płaczu, uspokajała się. Wiedziała, że bez niego zwariowałaby już dawno temu.

_Koniec z tym_, zamyśliła się i dalej szlochając, przekręciła się na prawy bok. _Nie mogę tak żyć. Nie mam już nic do stracenia. Nadszedł czas zemsty. Zayed pożałuje._

Sprawię, że będzie cierpiał – te niewypowiedziane słowa zawisły w powietrzu.

Hermiona nareszcie zasnęła.

OOO

Uciekał jak najszybciej potrafił i śmiał się przy tym głośno. Uwielbiał to. Kochał wiedzieć, że może odhaczyć kolejne włamanie ze swojej listy. Czuł dumę przepływającą przez każdą kość w ciele.

Skręcił w lewo i widząc, że po raz kolejny udało mu się uciec z rąk strażników, zatrzymał się. Oparł się o mur i odsapnął. Miał idealną kondycję, ale po prawie godzinnym biegu czuł zmęczenie. Rozejrzał się wokół, sprawdzając, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Kiedy teren okazał się czysty, z kieszeni wyciągnął czerwony rubin. W szarych oczach zabłysły iskierki radości, kiedy przyglądał się nowemu nabytkowi.

Niestety, euforia nie trwała długo. Usłyszał, że z przeciwległej ulicy biegnie kilkanaście osób. Zaklął i spowrotem schował klejnot w połach płaszcza. Nie miał zamiaru zgubić go w czasie ponownego biegu.

_Że też ci pieprzeni ochroniarze jeszcze się nie zmęczyli._

Nagle chłopak przez nieuwagę potknął się o nierówny chodnik. Upadł z głośnym sykiem. Nie minęła minuta, kiedy otoczyli go umundurowani mężczyźni.

Draco po raz pierwszy w życiu został złapany na gorącym uczynku.


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

**A/N:** Postanowiłam szybko dodać kolejną część, ponieważ nie jestem pewna, kiedy znów tutaj zawitam. Niewątpliwie teraz szykuje się dla mnie dość trudny okres, w którym ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej powinnam myśleć, jest pisanie i wklejanie czegokolwiek gdziekolwiek. Proszę o wyrozumiałość. :)

I do zobaczenia!

Ewe25

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

**Część pierwsza**

_Jak mogłem być takim idiotą i nie wyłączyć tego cholernego alarmu?!_

Draco jak co dzień bił się z myślami, przeklinając w duchu własne gapiostwo i zapomnienie. Minęło aż pięć lat, ale dalej nie potrafił uwierzyć w swoją głupotę. Właśnie ona sprawiła, że został jednym z agentów Centralnej Agencji Wywiadowczej. No dobrze, przymus również brał w tym udział.

Jakby nie patrzeć, większość rzeczy robił wbrew sobie. Przykładów nie trzeba szukać daleko. Pierwszym z brzegu była zgoda na porzucenie jedynego zajęcia, które kochał. Obiecał, że przestanie być złodziejem. Ba! Musiał zatrudnić się jako pracownik CIA, którego zadaniem jest łapanie i aresztowanie przestępców.

Przewrotność losu bywa okrutna.

Tyle razy chciał napisać do tego przeklętego Zayeda, żeby pocałował go w dupę, ale rozsądek zawsze wygrywał. Gdyby to zrobił, wydano by go. Jego kariera wtedy raptownie by się skończyła. I to nie tylko ta pod przykrywką ruskiego mugola Dymitra Morozowa; Draco Malfoya również, którego w czarodziejskim świecie uznawano za wyjątkowo wpływową osobę. Na dodatek był ostatnim ze swojego rodu. Ojciec siedzący w więzieniu się nie liczył. Szkoda tylko, że Zayed Al Nahyan także był dość prominentny. W Arabii Saudyjskiej pracował na wysokim stanowisku w Ministerstwie, a po przyjeździe do Wielkiej Brytanii został Dyrektorem Departamentu Tajemnic. Draco więc nie miał z nim kompletnie żadnych szans.

_Nie ma to jak przegrać z władzą_, zakpił ironicznie, głośno prychając.

- Morozow, przestań wreszcie myśleć i lepiej mi pomóż! – warknęła jego partnerka, z którą miał wątpliwą przyjemność pracować od około roku.

Mirella Martin była kobietą po czterdziestce, na której nikt nie odważył się zatrzymać dłużej spojrzenia. To z pewnością groźny sposób bycia i kpina malująca jej twarz były głównymi przyczynami. Chociaż lekko przerzedzone i siwiejące włosy oraz gruba sylwetka też mogłyby mieć jakiś wpływ.

- Stara prukwa – wycedził przez zęby Draco. Nieświadomie przybrał na twarz sztuczny uśmiech, wstał z krzesła i podszedł do biurka Mirelli. Kobieta siedziała dumnie wyprostowana. W dłoniach trzymała obszerną kartotekę, z której wystawało wiele różnych plików i zdjęć.

- Pamiętasz sprawę sprzed dwóch miesięcy? Chodzi o tego śmieciarza, którego znaleziono martwego na wysypisku – sprecyzowała, widząc uniesione wysoko brwi mężczyzny. Draco pokiwał twierdząco głową, przeczuwając już, co baba chce mu powiedzieć. – Wiem, kto za tym stoi.

Draco westchnął.

- To przecież jasne – parsknął. – Żona przyjaciela – dopowiedział, sprawiając, że Mirella popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale i z pewnego rodzaju złością. Oburzona pokiwała twierdząco głową.

_Głupia suka_, przeszło przez myśl Malfoyowi, który z satysfakcją zaczął dostrzegać, że w oczach kobiety gaśnie samozadowolenie. _Gdyby ktoś miał tyle czasu, ile ty, i za grosz życia osobstego, to rozwiązywałby po kolei wszystkie sprawy o wiele szybciej, idiotko._

- Nieważne – odpowiedziała. – Lepiej wydrukuj mi swoje zaległe raporty.

- Są już na twoim biurku, jakbyś nie zauważyła.

Draco uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

- Te z tego miesiąca też? – spytała, mrużąc małe, piwne oczy. Gdy tylko spostrzegła, jak Draco na moment opuścił wzrok, zaśmiała się, typowo dla siebie, głośnym barytonem.

Malfoy szybkim krokiem podszedł do swojego biurka i włączył komputer. Usiadł na krześle z elegancją, po czym wziął do ręki kubek z kawą. Pociągnął duży łyk już zimnego napoju. Przez chwilę ze zmęczeniem wpatrywał się w powoli pojawiający się obraz na monitorze, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. Z westchnieniem odgarnął czarny kosmyk włosów, który wpadł mu do oczu. W końcu nie chciał być w najmniejszym stopniu podobny do swojej prawdziwej postaci. W mugolskim świecie żył wyłącznie pod przykrywką Dymitra. Jeszcze ktoś zdołałby go rozpoznać, a wówczas skutki nie byłby zadowalające. Zresztą nie tylko dla niego.

A telefon dalej dzwonił.

- Zamierzasz odebrać, Morozow?! – Mirella krzyknęła donośnie.

Zdenerwowany złapał za słuchawkę.

- Czego? – zapytał niegrzecznym tonem, w ogóle nie siląc się na spokój. Ta stara baba naprawdę niedługo go wykończy.

Po drugiej stronie zabrzmiał tubalny śmiech i Draco nie musiał pytać ani nawet przez sekundę się zastanawiać, z kim miał przyjemność rozmawiać.

- Może grzeczniej, Dymitrze? – zapytał głos ironicznie. – Albo Draconie. Jak wolisz?

- Czego chcesz? – powtórzył, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że Mirella z ciekawością mu się przysłuchuje. Przynajmniej na chwilę się jakoś rozerwie.

- Spotkać się – głos raptownie zmienił się z uradowanego na rozkazujący.

- Po co?

- Pogadać.

Draco czekał. Nie zamierzał wplątywać się po raz kolejny w chore gierki tylko dlatego, że puszczą mu nerwy.

- Powiedzmy, że mam dla ciebie zadanie. Taka wymiana. Ty zrobisz coś dla mnie, a ja uwolnię cię od wszelkich obietnic, które kiedyś mi złożyłeś.

- O co dokładnie chodzi? – zapytał Malfoy, mrużąc oczy i zastanawiając się nad kruczkiem. Szukał w słowach Zayeda. Nie znalazł jednak nic, do czego mógłby się przyczepić. Z ciekawością, ale też z pewną rezerwą, słuchał. Nie śmiał mu przerwać.

- Kiedy i gdzie? – zadał pytanie, a gdy już wszystko zostało ustalone, nawet się nie żegnając, szybkim ruchem ręki odłożył słuchawkę na swoje miejsce. Przez chwilę milczał, po czym zwrócił się do swojej partnerki. – Jutro prześlę ci e-mailem wszystkie raporty.

Draco w biegu przemierzał pokój, aż w końcu podszedł do drzwi. Założył czarny płaszcz i znów popatrzył na Mirellę, mając zamiar się pożegnać. Aż tak niewychowany nie był, poza tym noszenie nazwiska Malfoy do czegoś zobowiązuje.

- Do widzenia.

- Ale do końca dnia pozostały ci jeszcze trzy godziny pracy! – zaperzyła się, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Jeżeli teraz wyjdziesz, możesz być pewny, że szef się o wszystkim dowie.

Malfoy popatrzył na nią groźnie. Milczał, aż w końcu szybko wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę. Skierował ją wprost na Mirellę.

- Obliviate – wyszeptał.

Martin przez chwilę wpatrywała się zamglonym wzrokiem gdzieś w nieokreślony punkt przed sobą, aż wreszcie na jej obrzydliwej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

- Miłego dnia, panie Dymitrze.

_Że też wcześniej na to nie wpadłem_, pomyślał Draco, opuszczając pokój, a później całe biuro centralne CIA.

**Część druga**

_Dzień wcześniej_

W milczeniu przypatrywała się plikom kartek, by najzwyczajniej w świecie je podrzeć. Zdenerwowana, ale także lekko zawiedziona westchnęła, chowając twarz w dłoniach i klnąc szpetnie. Tym razem naprawdę miała nadzieję, że wszystko się uda. Czuła, że była bardzo blisko rozwiązania tej cholernej zagadki ciągle zaprzątającej jej głowę. Kiedy dowiedziała się o samobójczej śmierci matki, nie potrafiła na niczym skupić się dłużej niż pięć minut. W przeciągu paru lat poznała wiele szczegółów i doskonale wiedziała, że wszystkie były ze sobą ściśle powiązane.

Zdegustowana wstała z krzesła. Musiała się zastanowić, układając sobie wszystko od początku. W ciszy przemierzała kuchnię, chodząc od lodówki do stołu, i tak w kółko. Zawsze tak robiła, bo działało to na nią uspokajająco.

Hermiona powoli podeszła do blatu. Sięgnęła po kolejny pergamin, na którym widniała pieczątka Ministerstwa Magii, i z zaciekawieniem zaczęła wczytywać się w tekst. Wyciągnęła dłoń z zamiarem chwycenia kubka z kawą. Nagle ręka zamarła w połowie drogi.

- Czyli teraz trzeba… I wtedy okaże się, że… - mruczała pod nosem, kiedy w końcu na twarz wpłynął szeroki uśmiech tryumfu. – Chwila!

Natychmiast wybiegła z kuchni, przemierzając salon, potem przedpokój, aż dotarła do gabinetu. Z rozmachem otworzyła drzwi, które lekko trzasnęły o prostopadłą ścianę. Szybko podeszła do regału, gdzie chwyciła siwą teczkę. Bez zastanowienia zaczęła przeglądać jej zawartość, a gdy znalazła już to, czego szukała, sięgnęła po opasły wolumin.

Pogrążyła się w lekturze. W miarę upływu czasu wyraz jej twarzy stawał się coraz bardziej szalony, a oczy zaczęły nieoczekiwanie błyszczeć w wyniku podniecenia. W pewnym momencie wyjęła różdżkę z kieszeni, jednym gestem przywołując do siebie pióro, atrament i czysty pergamin, na którym po chwili zaczęła coś szybko pisać.

Po dwóch godzinach plan był gotowy. Wystarczyło dopracować jeszcze dwa drobne szczegóły i wreszcie będzie mogła odpłacić Zayedowi za te wszystkie lata, kiedy skutecznie wyniszczał jej psychikę.

_Gotowe_, pomyślała, patrząc na okno. Jej sowa przymierzała się do lotu, by wkrótce zniknąć za horyzontem drzew. _Teraz trzeba czekać aż zajdzie słońce._

Cicho pogwizdując, skierowała się w stronę kuchni. Chciała zjeść porządną kolację i odpocząć, zanim gra się w pełni rozpocznie.

**Część trzecia**

Drzwi stanęły otworem, zanim Draco zdążył podnieść rękę, by zapukać. Lekko zaskoczony rozejrzał się wokół, ale gdy nie spostrzegł niczego podejrzanego, pewnym krokiem wszedł do środka.

Wolno przemierzał korytarze, co jakiś czas z ciekawością przyglądając się wnętrzu budynku. Był tutaj tylko raz w życiu, ale od tamtego czasu naprawdę wiele się pozmieniało. A już w szczególności ogólny wystrój. Wszędzie wisiały płócienne obrazy w złotych ramach, w szeregu poustawiane były meble z jakiegoś drogiego drzewa, a na samym środku korytarza wdzięcznie spoczywał długi dywan, który swoją obecnością kierował gości wprost ku ogromnym, mosiężnym drzwiom. Draco czuł, jakby znajdował się w cholernym pałacu cholernego szejka. Zaraz, moment, przecież tak właśnie było.

Blondyn przeklął szpetnie, ale wcale nie poprawiło mu to humoru. Wprost przeciwnie, ponieważ po chwili zaczął bić się z myślami. Po raz kolejny zastanawiał się, po jakie licho w ogóle zgodził się na spotkanie.

_Na oba spotkania_, pomyślał, przypominając sobie list, który przyniosła mu rano brązowa płomykówka. Pomijając to, iż nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, kim był nadawca, musiał przyznać, że pytanie zawarte w treści zaciekawiło go na tyle, by zaprosić gościa do siebie.

- Czym był spowodowany fakt, że przybyłeś do mnie we własnym ciele, Draconie Malfoyu?

Lekko zaskoczony blondyn spojrzał wprost w te znienawidzone, zielone oczy, po czym zacisnął mocno pięści, próbując się uspokoić. Stał przed nim wysoki czterdziestoparoletni szatyn, którego końcówki włosów zaczęły powoli siwieć. Był on dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną, ale jakby się bliżej przyjrzeć, można by dostrzec gdzieniegdzie parę kilogramów za dużo. Ubrany był w kosztowny strój, co miało za zadanie przyciągać wzrok w niemym zachwycie. Niestety, szata była na tyle szpetna, że każdy, kto tylko spojrzał, zdegustowany odwracał głowę w innym kierunku.

Draco nie odpowiedział.

Zayed uśmiechnął się obleśnie i gestem ręki zaproponował Malfoyowi fotel naprzeciwko swojego, po drugiej stronie biurka. Chłopak usiadł wygodnie, założył nogę na nogę, splótł palce, oparł łokcie na podłokietnikach i czekał.

- Mam dla ciebie zadanie – zaczął szejk. – Dzisiaj w nocy skradziono mój naszyjnik. Chcę, żebyś go odzyskał.

Draco patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, unosząc brwi ku górze.

- Co będę za to miał? – spytał.

- To, o czym wspominałem przy naszej porannej rozmowie – odpowiedział mężczyzna, popijając kawę z filiżanki. – Zostaniesz zwolniony ze wszystkich obietnic, które kiedykolwiek mi złożyłeś – dodał, wpatrując się w blondyna z błyszczącymi oczami.

- Dobrze, znajdę ten naszyjnik – oznajmił po krótkim milczeniu – ale pod dwoma warunkami.

- Warunkami? – powtórzył Zayed kpiarsko. – Czy wiesz, że w każdej chwili mogę cię wydać? Sprawię, że trafisz do mugolskiego więzienia i stracisz pozycję w świecie czarodziejów. Zniszczę cię. Naprawdę tego chcesz?

Draco milczał. Nie miał zamiaru teraz się poddawać, ponieważ doskonale widział kruczek w słowach Zayeda. Może i by został zwolniony z teraźniejszych obietnic, ale nadal zostałby jego wiernym pieskiem na posyłki. Malfoy pragnął rozprawić się z nim raz na zawsze.

- Słucham? – spytał wreszcie szejk, a na jego twarz wypłynął grymas, który nie zwiastował niczego dobrego.

Draco uśmiechnął się w duchu, że zwycięsko wyszedł z tej potyczki. Poza tym teraz doskonale wiedział, że naszyjnik musi wiele znaczyć dla Zayeda. Draco nie byłby Ślizgonem, gdyby tego nie wykorzystał.

- Zapomnisz o mnie całkowicie – mówił wolno, musiał dobierać słowa tak, żeby nie było w nich żadnej luki. - Już nic nie będzie cię ze mną łączyło. Ani z Draco Malfoyem, ani z Dymitrem Morozowem.

Zamilkł, chcąc, by Zayed przyswoił sobie jego słowa. Draco z cieniem satysfakcji zauważył, że w oczach tamtego pojawił się dziwny błysk.

- I?

- I złożysz mi Wieczystą Przysięgę.

Draco czekał na wybuch, dlatego bardzo się zdziwił, kiedy takowy nie nastąpił. Co więcej! Zayed przyjął tą wiadomość ze stoickim spokojem, nawet nie mrugając. Tylko wpatrywał się prosto w blondyna, a jego oczy lekko pociemniały. Prawdopodobnie w tym momencie szukał sposobu, aby ominąć w jakiś sposób warunki postawione przez Malfoya. Wszystko trwało nie więcej niż parędziesiąt sekund.

Szejk w końcu poddał się, wzdychając głośno.

- Dobrze – zgodził się.

_Do diabła, to musi być naprawdę wyjątkowy naszyjnik,_ przeszło przez myśl Draconowi, który nie mógł już powstrzymać uśmiechu wpełzającego na usta.

Mężczyźni milczeli.

- Jak wyglądał ten naszyjnik? – zapytał Draco. - Masz może jego zdjęcie? Domyślasz się, kto mógłby go ukraść?

- Będziesz od razu wiedział, jak go zobaczysz – odrzekł tajemniczo. – Nie mam pojęcia, kim może być złodziej, ale zostawił u mnie kartkę – podał Draconowi zwitek pergaminu - i wydaje mi się, że wiem, gdzie to może być…

Pół godziny później, gdy już wszystko zostało ustalone a przysięga złożona, Draco z cichym kliknięciem aportował się prosto przed drzwi swojego dworu. Szybko wszedł do środka i witając się z kamerdynerem, podał mu płaszcz. Skierował się do salonu. Z westchnieniem opadł na kanapę, próbując poukładać sobie w głowie wszystko, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Był świadomy tego, iż czekała go naprawdę długa wyprawa, ale nie mógł zniwelować przyjemnego uczucia radości i nadziei.

Nieoczekiwanie z letargu wyrwał go odgłos głośnego pukania, a później skrzypiących drzwi. Malfoy wstał na nogi, czekając, aż gość wejdzie do salonu. Musiał przyznać, iż był ciekawy tego, kim był nadawca dzisiejszego listu, w którym proszono go, by pomógł znaleźć odpowiednie zaklęcie delikatnie podchodzące pod czarną magię.

- Witaj, Malfoy.

Draco zaskoczony patrzył prosto w brązowe oczy nowo przybyłej.

- Granger?

Hermiona, z ciekawością rozglądając się wokół, weszła do środka.


	3. Rozdział drugi, part I

**A/N:** Dodaję kolejny rozdział i przepraszam, że po tak długiej przerwie. Chciałabym jeszcze sprostować, że zmieniłam CBŚ na CIA. Wiem, że historia dzieje się w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale nie mogłam znaleźć podobnych agencji angielskich. Załóżmy więc, że w Londynie jest specjalna jednostka CIA. :)

Ciepło,

Ewe25

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

**PART I**

**Część pierwsza**

- A znasz jakąś inną osobę, która wygląda tak samo jak ja?

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego, unosząc brwi ku górze. Draco mógłby przysiąc, że w jej oczach pojawiły się wesołe ogniki, a kąciki ust lekko zadrgały.

- Nie.

- To po co się głupio pytasz? – zakpiła, parskając głośno śmiechem.

Malfoy, będąc lekko skonfundowanym jej widokiem i zachowaniem, bez słowa gestem ręki wskazał kanapę. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową w podziękowaniu i delikatnie usiadła, obiecująco zakładając nogę na nogę. Draco zajął miejsce obok, nie spuszczając z niej zaciekawionego wzroku.

- Napijesz się czegoś? – zaproponował uprzejmie. W końcu, jakby nie było, jest gospodarzem, a dobre wychowanie nakazuje chociażby zapytać - nieważne, że szlamy. Etykieta to etykieta.

Hermiona jednak pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Słuchaj, Malfoy – rozpoczęła pewnie, lecz blondynowi nie umknął fakt, że dziwnie nerwowo zaczęła bawić się skrawkiem rękawa. Coraz bardziej szokowała go jej szybka zmienność emocjonalna. – Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie przepadamy za sobą i pewnie gdybyśmy tylko mieli okazje, nie zwlekając, posłalibyśmy siebie w cholerę do piekła, ale muszę ciebie prosić o pomoc. A właściwie to o przysługę – sprecyzowała, po czym dodała, widząc jego minę: - Nie za darmo, oczywiście.

Draco przez chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się nad słowami dziewczyny. _Faktycznie, musi mieć dość ważny problem, skoro zgodziła się przyjść z nim do mnie. Ale jaki?,_ pomyślał, będąc coraz bardziej zainteresowanym propozycją Granger.

- Powiedzmy, naturalnie, czysto teoretycznie, że się zgodzę – zaczął – ale co wtedy będę dokładnie miał z tej nieocenionej i, ładnie powiedziawszy, koleżeńskiej pomocy?

- Koleżeńskiej? – powtórzyła, a kąciki jej ust znów zadrgały. Szybko się zreflektowała, ponownie przyjmując na twarz maskę obojętnej profesjonalistki.

- Jak zwał, tak zwał – odparł Draco i wygodnie rozsiadł się na kanapie, zarzucając ramię przez zagłówek.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę milczała, wpatrując się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt na ścianie. Westchnęła, przenosząc wzrok prosto na Malfoya.

- Dobrze wiesz, że jestem podsekretarzem dyrektora Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, więc zarabiam dość sporo – oznajmiła dość swobodnym tonem, spoglądając znacząco w stronę chłopaka, który tylko uśmiechnął się wyniośle. – Mogę szepnąć komuś słówko na temat twojego dobrego, obywatelskiego wręcz sprawowania. A nuż dostaniesz spowrotem, może nie całość, ale większość, funduszy należących do Malfoyów przed wojną. Tym bardziej kiedy Harry Potter się za tobą wstawi – zakończyła swobodnie z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Draco zaś patrzył tylko na wprost, lecz zdawało się, że tak naprawdę nic nie widzi, nic do niego nie dociera.

- Aha – chrząknęła Hermiona – może jeszcze wspomnę Ginny, która, przypomnę ci, pracuje w Służbach Administracyjnych Wizengamotu na dość wysokim stanowisku, coś na temat zmniejszenia kary u twojego ojca.

- Ale on ma dożywocie w Azkabanie! – wykrzyknął Draco, nie panując nad emocjami. – Zresztą jest stary, więc nawet jakby mu dali dwadzieścia pięć lat, to i tak by umarł ze starości – prychnął, ale nie mógł pozbyć się tej iskierki nadziei, która zaczęła kwitnąć w jego ciele.

- Ale zawsze może, przypuśćmy, co pół roku wracać do domu na chociażby dwa tygodnie.

Tego było za wiele. Blondyn nie miał zamiaru słuchać dalej tych wszystkich bredni wyssanych prosto z palca. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by zaczął snuć dziwne marzenia, które całkowicie mogłyby go zniszczyć. Tym bardziej że rzeczywistość wcale nie malowała się aż tak kolorowo.

Machnął ręką, przerywając Granger, która rzuciła mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

- I ty niby umiesz tego dokonać? – zakpił, ale raptownie zamilknął, widząc jej oburzoną minę.

- Oczywiście! – zaperzyła się gwałtownie. – Prawdę powiedziawszy, w trzech czwartych już wszystko jest gotowe. Wystarczy jeszcze podpis z twojej strony, że przyjąłbyś swojego ojca pod dach w czasie tych jego „dni wolnych", oraz zatwierdzenie umowy, która gwarantowałaby ci odzyskanie funduszy. Swoje pieniądze, naturalnie, przeleję ci od razu do Banku Gringotta. Musisz tylko obiecać mi pomoc.

Draco zastanowił się na krótki moment.

- W takim razie na czym by ta moja pomoc polegała?

- Potrzebuję zaklęcia – zaczęła, biorąc głęboki wdech – które prawdopodobnie może podchodzić lekko pod czarną magię.

Draco po prostu wbiło w siedzenie.

- Ty chcesz czarnomagiczne zaklęcie? Ty? Hermiona Granger, Gryfonka z zamiłowania i urodzenia? – pytał zaszokowany, otwierając szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia.

- Wspominałam ci o tym w liście – oznajmiła profesjonalnie poważnym tonem.

Cóż, faktycznie tak było, więc był na to w pewnym sensie przygotowany, ale wtedy nie wiedział, kim jest nadawca. Zresztą, przeczytać słowa, a usłyszeć je z jej ust to zasadnicza różnica.

- A skąd pewność, że ja je znam?

- Malfoy – uśmiechnęła się, ku jego zdziwieniu – nie każę ci znać tego zaklęcia. W końcu mieszkasz w Malfoy Manor, w którym, o ile mi wiadomo, znajduje się ogromna biblioteka. Poza tym twoim ojcem jest Lucjusz Malfoy, który na pewno posiadał tego typu księgi, do których pewnie nieraz zajrzałeś, nie mylę się?

- Tylko z ciekawości – sprostował, unosząc ręce do góry. Hermiona zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Zresztą masz rację, ale jesteś pewna, że w ogóle chcesz użyć takiego zaklęcia?

- Jeżeli nie będę miała wyjścia – odpowiedziała, lekko posępniejąc. – Chociaż przyznam, że wolałabym znaleźć jakieś inne, które miałoby podobne właściwości, ale byłoby dalekie od tej dziedziny.

Westchnęła, opierając ręce na kolanach.

- Coś się znajdzie.

Draco uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, sprawiając, że brunetka rzuciła mu spojrzenie pełne radości i ulgi.

- A więc się zgadzasz.

Draco zamyślił się na krótki moment, by po chwili wyciągnąć rękę w jej stronę.

- Chcę mieć to wszystko ma piśmie, Granger – powiedział, kiedy tylko Hermiona uścisnęła mu dłoń. – Czego dokładnie ma dotyczyć to zaklęcie? Jeżeli mi mniej-więcej powiesz, to, zaręczam, nie będziemy musieli zaglądać do połowy ksiąg.

- My? – powtórzyła zdziwiona, marszcząc czoło.

- Oczywiście! – zaperzył się, by po chwili dodać z uśmiechem: - Wolę ci patrzeć na ręce, jeszcze zwiniesz jakiś wielowiekowy dokument.

Hermiona tylko prychnęła w odpowiedzi.

- Powtarzam, potrzebuję tylko jednego zaklęcia.

- Które może się nie znaleźć. Poza tym musi być ono dość ważne – zaczął – skoro dajesz mi za nie aż tyle w zamian.

- Powiedz szczerze – spojrzała na niego znacząco – że po prostu chcesz wiedzieć, o jaki dokładnie czar mi chodzi, prawda?

Draco uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

- Chodź – powiedział, zmieniając temat. Hermionie zadrgały kąciki ust, ale posłusznie wstała i ruszyła w kierunku wskazanym przez chłopaka. Szli przez parę długich korytarzy, dzięki czemu dziewczyna mogła do woli podziwiać piękno tego miejsca w cichym zachwycie. A trzeba było przyznać, że było na co popatrzeć.

Jednak kiedy tylko dotarli do biblioteki, nie potrafiła już dalej utrzymać na twarzy maski obojętności, która raptownie opadła, dając widok kobiety stojącej w wejściu w głębokim szoku, niedowierzaniu i z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

Z transu wybudziło ją chrząknięcie, w którym dało się usłyszeć nutki rozbawienia.

- Może, mimo wszystko, powiesz mi, co pragniesz znaleźć? Tak ogólnikowo, czego powinno dotyczyć to zaklęcie.

Draco wpatrywał się w Hermionę, by po chwili przenieść wzrok na duży zegar wiszący na przeciwległej ścianie.

_Cholera_, zaklął w myślach. _Jestem spóźniony!_

Na szczęście brunetka nie przedłużała, jakby zdając sobie sprawę, że Malfoy ma także inne zajęcia.

- Coś a la odkupienie za grzechy.

- Bawisz się w rozgrzeszenie? – zaśmiał się, sprawiając, że dziewczyna lekko się zarumieniła.

- Chodzi o karmę – sprecyzowała oburzona. – Wszystkie nasze czyny do nas wracają.

Blondyn przez chwilę błądził myślami, pocierając lekko kark. _Coś podobnego przydałoby się Zayedowi_, zadrwił, ale szybko oprzytomniał, ponieważ zegar wybił już godzinę dwudziestą pierwszą.

- To będzie, tak mi się wydaje, ten cały, długi regał na samym końcu pomieszczenia. Jakieś paręset ksiąg – dopowiedział wrednie, ale słysząc cichy jęk wydobywający się z gardła Granger, parsknął śmiechem. – Ty możesz już zacząć szukać, a ja pomogę ci, jak tylko wrócę nad ranem.

- Nad ranem? – powtórzyła Hermiona, unosząc brwi ku górze. – To jakaś propozycja, Malfoy?

Draco uśmiechnął się tylko szelmowsko,

- Jeżeli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, zawołaj Potworka. Jednego ze skrzatów domowych – dodał, widząc jej minę. – Do zobaczenia.

I wyszedł, zostawiając ją samą. W biegu przemierzał korytarze, a będąc już przy wyjściu, szybko złapał płaszcz, który natychmiast na siebie zarzucił.

A pięć minut później słychać było tylko trzask deportacji, dochodzący z zewnątrz.

**Część druga**

Wokół panowała wszechogarniająca ciemność i niezwykle przytłaczająca cisza, której każdy w swoim życiu próbuje uniknąć. A tym bardziej kiedy jest aż tak gęsta, że sprawia, iż ma się trudności z oddychaniem; robi się wówczas strasznie duszno, jakby za chwilę chmury miały się urwać, obdarzając ziemię lodowatą ulewą.

Mimo to Draco o tysiąckroć bardziej wolał trwać w głuchocie, niż słyszeć teraz te przerażające krzyki bólu, jęki rozpaczy i ten przerażający krew w żyłach tubalny śmiech, który skądś już znał.

Malfoy znajdował się dokładnie w miejscu, o którym była mowa w karteczce, jaką porywacz zostawił w pustej gablocie po naszyjniku. Siedem wyrazów: „Arabia Saudyjska. Morze Czerwone. Dżudda. Jaskinia. Jeden.", które pomimo swojego oddzielnego, błahego znaczenia, razem stanowiły jedność – brzmiały w pewien sposób wręcz dramatycznie i każdy, kto by przeczytał takowe słowa, zaraz zacząłby się zastanawiać nad ich podobieństwami oraz różnicami. Próbowałby dążyć do rozwiązania łamigłówki, zagadki mającej na pewno jakieś drugie dno.

Mężczyzna musiał przyznać, że cieszył się, iż zdecydował się na tę wyprawę w ciele Dymitra, ponieważ gdyby kogoś spotkał, nikt by go nie rozpoznał – wszak Draco Malfoy jest dość znaną osobistością – oraz nie musiałby się później wstydzić tego, że na swojej prawdziwej facjacie zobaczył oznaki strachu. Co jak co, ale ród Malfoyów zawsze powinien ukrywać zbyt rozemocjonowane uczucia – w końcu wyrażenie frazeologiczne „maska malfoyowa" nie wzięło się znikąd.

Morozow dość szybko próbował przeprawić się przez całą jaskinię. Złodziej na pewno musiał gdzieś tutaj zostawić kolejną wskazówkę – sam, będąc na jego miejscu, stuprocentowo zrobiłby identycznie. Wzrokiem szukał jakiejś małej białej kartki, mając nadzieję, że nie zdmuchnął jej wiatr, wiejący od wejścia, od strony morza. W zasadzie im bardziej wchodził w głąb jaskini, tym było cieplej, mimo to wolał całość dokładnie sprawdzić. W jego naturze nie leżało lenistwo ani szybkie i przedwczesne poddanie się, wręcz przeciwnie – należąc do swojej rodziny walczył zawsze aż do samego końca, nigdy nie potrafiąc pogodzić się z porażką.

Niemniej, te straszne odgłosy ciągle było słychać. Draco mógłby nawet przysiąc, że im dłużej tutaj przebywał, tym stawały się one głośniejsze i bardziej śmiałe. W pewnym momencie czuł się, jakby to on kogoś gwałcił. Owszem, w swoim życiu dopuścił się wielu zbrodni, ale do takiego uczynku nigdy by się nie posunął. Miał swój honor. Poza tym uważał gwałt za coś obrzydliwego – o wiele lepiej było współżyć z chętnymi kobietami, niźli je do tego zmuszać.

- Kurwa – przekleństwo wydobyło się z jego ust, zanim zdążył je przytrzymać. Dotarł właśnie do końca jaskini, nie znalazłszy ani jednego śladu, który złodziej pozostawił Zayedowi. Aczkolwiek nie zamierzał się cofać, nie mógł spaprać tej roboty – od niej zależała jego przyszłość!

I wreszcie, jakby na zawołanie, w świetle różdżki dostrzegł znikomy ruch. Poświecił w tamtym kierunku, a gdy jego oczom ukazał się skrawek białego pergaminu, uśmiechnął się dumnie w duszy. Szybko schował wycinek do kieszeni i zamierzając dokładnie przeczytać jego treść później, teleportował się stąd, jak tylko najszybciej potrafił. Za parę chwil głos mężczyzny wrzeszczałby w największym akcie spełnienia.

**Część trzecia**

Kiedy Draco po raz kolejny w ciągu dwóch dni przekroczył próg zamku Zayeda, poczuł się strasznie nieswojo. Oczywiście, wcześniej także nie przychodził tutaj z ochotą i radością, ale teraz gdy dowiedział się co nieco o przeszłości Araba, jedyną rzeczą, o której marzył, było wzięcie nóg za pas. Czuł, że jak tylko stanie przed Al Nahyanem, nie będzie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy jak dawniej. Z kpiną i wywyższeniem.

Na plecach przeszły mu ciarki.

Malfoy w głębi duszy musiał przyznać, że mniej-więcej domyślał się, o co chodziło złodziejowi z kradzieżą tego naszyjnika. Wyczuwał, że maczała w tym palce kobieta, która na pewno kiedyś została w jakiś sposób boleśnie zraniona przez Zayeda. I prawdopodobnie nawet wiedział, jaki to był sposób. Poza tym gdyby złodziejem był mężczyzna, to na sto procent nie ukradłby niczego z biżuterii, tylko raczej skupiłby się na złocie – miało ono i większą wartość, i przydałoby się do różnych celów, a nie wyłącznie noszenia na szyi bądź trzymania w gablocie. W każdym razie chodziło o zemstę. Słodką, cudownie radującą zemstę, po której wreszcie można by normalnie funkcjonować. Przez głowę Draco przemknęła myśl, że z chęcią by pomógł złodziejowi odpłacić się temu cholernemu Zayedowi. Och, na pewno pomógłby...

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy wchodząc do gabinetu szejka, Draco zauważył go siedzącego na swoim bogato zdobionym fotelu i wypełniającego przeróżne - i pewnie w połowie niepotrzebne - dokumenty i akta.

Malfoy chrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę Zayeda, po czym przejechał dłonią po głowie, mierzwiąc przy okazji swoje czarne włosy. Ostatnio, nie wiadomo dlaczego, miał już serdecznie dość swojego drugiego wcielenia. Do cholery, przecież od zawsze był Draco Malfoyem! No ale na razie trzeba było się w jakiś sposób maskować. Szkoda tylko, że akurat w taki.

- No, no, no – zaśpiewał Zayed, oblizując swoje spierzchnięte usta, na widok czego Draco skrzywił się bezwiednie – kogo my tu mamy? Draco Malfoy we... w innej osobie – zakończył, śmiejąc się ze swojego jakże głupiego żartu.

Draco jakoś nie podzielał jego radości. Ba! W tej chwili marzył jedynie o tym, by szybko ustalić to, co było mu potrzebne do dalszego szukania złodzieja, i szybkiego odejścia z dala od tego miejsca i od jego właściciela.

- Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę? – spytał ponownie szejk. – Bo mniemam, iż musi być to coś ważnego, skoro raczysz mnie swoją obecnością o tej porze. Inaczej musiałbym cię zabić – znów się roześmiał, a jego tubalny głos słychać było na pewno jeszcze parę mil dalej.

- A więc – zaczął Draco – byłem w tej jaskini i znalazłem tam kolejną karteczkę. Oczywiście, nie przychodziłbym tutaj, gdybym wiedział, gdzie jest kolejne z wymienionych miejsc, ale znów musisz mnie nakierować.

Malfoy zwinnym ruchem wyjął z kieszeni spodni biały pogięty pergamin i szybko mu go podał. Zayed zmarszczył brwi, kiedy czytał kolejne siedem wyrazów, którymi uraczył go złodziej. „Arabia Saudyjska. Tabuk. Obrzeża. Stara stodoła. Dwa." W momencie gdy Al Nahyan rozmyślał głęboko, Draco usiadł naprzeciwko niego i z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się, jak zmienia mu się mimika twarzy: od zadowolonej, przez zaskoczoną, kończąc na zdenerwowanej. Cała paleta emocji.

A po chwili prawie wybuchnął ze złości, krzycząc:

- Skąd on wie o...

- O?

- O niczym – przerwał Zayed, patrząc z ukosa na Malfoya. – Ciekawość nie należy do twoich obowiązków, pamiętaj o tym.

- Czy ty mi grozisz? – zapytał Draco, unosząc brwi ku górze. Nie otrzymał jednak odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Za to moment później został uraczony prawie pięciominutowym monologiem na temat tego, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się owa stodoła. Słuchał uważnie, nie chcąc, by tamten musiał się powtarzać. Na dzisiaj – i na całe życie zresztą – wystarczyło Draco słuchanie tego obrzydliwego barytonu. Mimo to przeczuwał, że jeszcze przynajmniej w paru miejscach wymienionych na karteczkach złodzieja, będzie musiał się do tego przemóc.

Na razie jednak prędkim krokiem wreszcie opuszczał to miejsce, nadal słysząc w myślach ostatnie słowa szejka:

- Zmiana planów. Oprócz naszyjnika przyprowadzisz mi jeszcze tego gnoja. Chcę zamienić sobie z nim parę słów na osobności, ale niekoniecznie w pokojowych warunkach...

**Część czwarta**

Draco, zanim jeszcze dotknął nogami ziemi przy teleportacji, przeczuwał, że w tej „starej stodole" znajdzie coś, co wyryje się w jego pamięci na zawsze. Na potwierdzenie swoich myśli wystarczył mu tylko szybki rzut okiem na wejście, które było prześlicznie udekorowane. Z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy przyglądał się białym balonom, kokardom i innym śmieciom, które razem dawały naprawdę imponujący efekt.

Tak jak zawsze powinien być przystrojony lokal na wesele.

Zwinnym ruchem wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę, po czym bacznie rozglądając się wokół, ruszył naprzód. Szedł powoli, nasłuchując. Oczywiście, że nie bał się spotkać tutaj kogoś obcego – w końcu znajdował się na odludziu – lecz z chorym wręcz pragnieniem chciał dopaść tego złodzieja i być nareszcie wolnym.

Kiedy wszedł do środka, jego oczom ukazała się ogromna sala balowa, w której w centrum znajdował się parkiet, a wokół niego zostały porozstawiane długie stoły pokryte w całości jedzeniem. I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby od tego jedzenia aż tak nie śmierdziało; było ono zepsute. Draco podszedł parę kroków bliżej, lecz zaraz szybko odwrócił głowę, zatykając sobie przy okazji usta z obrzydzenia. W potrawach zalęgło się pełno białych larw, które – jakby specjalnie – kolorystycznie chciały się dopasować do przyozdobionego wnętrza.

Nagle gdzieś w prawym kącie z tyłu pomieszczenia usłyszał brzdęk rozbijanego szkła. Szepnął coś cicho do siebie. Z jego różdżki wydobył się promień, który oświetlał mrok, dając Malfoyowi i dobry widok przed sobą, i znikome poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Natychmiast puścił się biegiem w tamtym kierunku, a przez tą martwą wręcz ciszę odgłosy jego butów stawały się brzmieć sto razy głośniej niż powinny.

Gdy dotarł do miejsca hałasu, nie zauważył nikogo. Najwyraźniej złodziej musiał gdzieś uciec. Draco przeklął w myślach, widząc odłamki porcelanowego talerza na ziemi. Uniósł głowę do góry, rozglądając się przy okazji – musiał w końcu znaleźć kolejną karteczkę. Wtem zauważył małe, drewniane drzwi, których przez ciemność prawie w ogóle nie było widać.

Westchnął, poprawił swoje czarne włosy i ruszył w tamtym kierunku, zastanawiając się przy okazji, co znajduje się po drugiej stronie. Do środka wszedł powoli i najciszej jak się tylko dało, lecz widząc zawartość tego małego pomieszczenia, aż coś przekręciło mu się w żołądku. Całe ściany były pomazane już zaschniętą, ludzką krwią, nawet okna, przez co świecący księżyc jeszcze bardziej eksponował te plamy. Mimo tego największą uwagę zwracała suknia ślubna leżąca po lewej stronie pokoju. I byłaby na pewno piękna, gdyby znów nie ta okropna czerwona ciecz i lekko zielonkawa barwa. Niestety, Draco musiał się przemóc i jej dotknąć – spod niej wystawał kawałek pergaminu. Szybko schował go do kieszeni spodni, przełykając głośno ślinę i odrzucając materiał gdzieś w kąt.

Szkoda, że nie przewidział tego, iż suknia, kiedy ją się tylko dotknie, zacznie ku niemu szybować, by wreszcie opaść wdzięcznie prosto na jego twarz. Zaskoczony Draco wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk. Na szczęście nie stracił nad sobą całkowitego panowania i już po chwili obezwładnił atłas machnięciem różdżki.

Ze stodoły wyszedł najszybciej jak potrafił, marząc jedynie o tym, by uspokoić swoje zszargane nerwy, ponieważ takie widoki, jakie zaprezentował mu złodziej, zostawiają na człowieku odciśnięte piętno. I jedyną rzeczą, która była w stanie mu pomóc, był oczywiście napad na jakiś bank.

Malfoy w głębi ducha nie wiedział, co myśleć. Niby już zawsze to wszystko nie będzie dawało mu spokoju, śniąc mu się po nocach, ale właśnie dzięki temu nareszcie znów będzie mógł zacząć robić to, co naprawdę kocha. Całym sercem.

**Część piąta**

Pomimo tego, że na zegarze wybiła godzina piąta nad ranem, Draco – a raczej Dymitr – w ogóle nie czuł się senny. Ba! Można nawet stwierdzić, iż jego bateria energii była w pełni naładowana. Już od bardzo dawna nie czuł w sobie tej adrenaliny i dreszczyku emocji, które aktualnie ciągle kwitły w jego ciele. Nareszcie budził się do życia po długim uśpieniu. Niczym niedźwiedź na wiosnę; szkoda tylko, że ta jego zima trwała dobrych parę lat. Teraz powoli dostrzegalne zaczynały już być pierwsze promyki słońca, zwiastujące nadejście ciepłych frontów i ogólnego ogrzania się.

Cały napad na bank nie zajął mu więcej niż półtorej godziny, a więc nie wyszedł jeszcze z wprawy. Niemniej, będzie musiał jeszcze potrenować – w końcu przecież trzeba pobić swój rekord, prawda?

Właściwie to nie ukradł wielu rzeczy, prawdę powiedziawszy, prawie nic. Dzisiejszy rabunek był spontanicznym odruchem oraz w pewnym stopniu sprawdzeniem samego siebie. Zresztą, zawsze gdy kradł, nie liczyły się dla niego wyłącznie pieniądze lub inne wartościowe przedmioty. W końcu był Malfoyem, jego roczny dochód wynosił więcej niż niektóre banki kiedykolwiek miały na swoim koncie. Chodziło raczej o samą radość popełniania tego przestępstwa, o podwyższenie już i tak ogromnie cudownego i mało skromnego zdania o sobie, o pokazanie całemu światu, że we wszystkim jest świetny.

Z westchnieniem usiadł na jednej z ławek w parku i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Udało mu się, nie został złapany, uciekł, był bezpieczny. Poruszył lekko zdrętwiałą nogą, przez co słychać było brzdęki obijającej się o siebie biżuterii. Żeby nie musieć wszystkiego taszczyć w worku, pomniejszył ukradziony dobytek kogoś innego i najzwyczajniej w świecie schował to wszystko do kieszeni. Nie przejmował się tym, że ktoś go napadnie. W końcu miał przy sobie różdżkę, był czarodziejem.

I to chyba tylko dzięki niej udawało mu się kraść aż tak dobrze. Draco w głębi ducha musiał przyznać, że podziwiał mugoli, którzy na co dzień obywali się bez magii, z którą życie na pewno jest o wiele prostsze. Zastanawiał się także, jak mugolskim złodziejom udało się obejść te wszystkie alarmy, kamery i światełka laserowe. Jemu by się to nie udało. Niemniej, był z siebie cholernie dumny. Jak zawsze, zresztą.

Do jego uszu dobiegły głośne śmiechy. Popatrzył w tamtym kierunku, a widząc grupkę zmierzającą ku niemu, spiął się lekko. Może i dałby sobie z nimi radę, ale nie chciał zwracać teraz na siebie uwagi. Jakoś nie było mu śpieszno do więzienia.

Dlatego zaskoczył go fakt, że mężczyźni przystanęli obok niego z krzywymi uśmiechami na twarzy, a jeden z nich nawet wyciągnął do niego rękę. Draco zmrużył oczy, chcąc dokładnie się im przyjrzeć. Po paru sekundach wstał i ze śmiechem uścisnął dłoń szatynowi z tatuażem na przedramieniu.

- O, Dymitr! – zaczął pierwszy. – Wróciłeś?

- Tak – uśmiechnął się szeroko Malfoy. – Nareszcie wróciłem.

Cieszył się, że spotkał swoich starych znajomych po fachu, ale największą radość dało mu jednak uczucie tej półwolności, którą wreszcie poczuł, która po tylu latach w końcu dała o sobie znać.


	4. Rozdział drugi, part II

**A/N: **Ogólnie rozdział nie został zbetowany, więc z góry przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy czy niedopatrzenia. Swoją drogą, jeżeli ktoś chciałby otrzymać fuchę bety, to zapraszam. Niech pisze na priv albo na maila. :)

Ciepło,

Ewe25

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

**PART II**

**Część pierwsza**

Słońce na niebie coraz pewniej zaczęło wyglądać znad obłoków nocy. Jego promienie przebijały się przez chmury nadzwyczaj jasnymi łukami, odpędzając je od siebie, powoli ogrzewając Ziemię i oczywiście budząc jej mieszkańców.

Szykował się naprawdę piękny i ciepły dzień.

Nie można tego było powiedzieć o nastroju pewnego młodzieńca, który brnął przed siebie jeszcze sennymi alejkami i ulicami Londynu. Gdyby ktoś rzucił na niego spojrzenie przez okno, zauważyłby bardzo przystojnego bruneta, na którego twarzy malowało się skupienie oraz zawziętość. Dostrzegłby jego zmarszczone czoło, lekko ściśnięte pięści oraz sztywną i wyprostowaną sylwetkę.

Młody mężczyzna skręcił w ciemny zaułek.

I gdyby teraz ktoś go obserwował, mógłby się niesamowicie zdziwić, ponieważ nagle brunet zniknął bez śladu. Po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu. W uliczce unosiły się delikatnie drobne pyłki kurzu, które po paru sekundach z wdziękiem opadły z powrotem na ziemię.

Dymitr aportował się w którymś z korytarzy ogromnego budynku z masą woskowych figur w środku. Na szczęście wokół nie było żywej duszy. Inaczej musiałby rzucić zaklęcie zapomnienia i tym samym się ujawnić. Nie daj Merlinie, że trafiłby na czarodzieja, który mógłby dobitnie pokrzyżować jego plany.

Misja była bardzo prosta, mimo ukrytej tajemnicy. Kolejne siedem słów, które osobno brzmiały zbyt niewinnie, by chociaż na chwilę się nad nimi zastanowić.

_Anglia. Londyn. Madame Tussaud. Sala strachu. __Trzy._

Wobec tego Malfoy podążał za wskazówkami, mając nadzieję, że wreszcie uda mu się schwytać dość kreatywnego złodzieja i tym samym doprowadzić tę dziwną grę do końca. Swoją drogą, Draco strasznie ubolewał, że Zayed nie może być aktualnie na jego miejscu. Być może wówczas Arab zmieniłby się chociaż trochę, żałując popełnionych w przeszłości czynów i się nawracając. To były naturalnie puste marzenia. Tacy ludzie jak Zayed Al Nahyan nigdy nie rezygnują z dobrobytu, nie próbują polepszać swojej osobowości. Rodzą się po to, by umierać jako skurwysyny.

Morozow podszedł do stojącego na środku korytarza panelu z mapą, którą studiował przez parę minut. Skręcił w lewo i kiedy doszedł do głównej uliczki muzeum, próbował nie zwracać uwagi na ciągle pojawiających się nowych ludzi, którzy śmiali się i głośno rozmawiali. Spojrzał na zegarek. Wybiła godzina dziewiąta trzydzieści, więc rozpoczął się atak zwiedzających. Przyspieszył tempo, mając nadzieję wyrobić się do dziesiątej. Nie chciał również napotkać w trakcie zadania ludzi, chociaż przeczuwał, że złodziej skutecznie zapobiegł ich ewentualnemu pojawieniu się.

Dymitr nie pomylił się.

Dotarłszy na wyznaczone miejsce, ze zgrozą musiał przyznać, że dostał gęsiej skórki. Był temu winien przede wszystkim ziąb, który zdawał się dobiegać ze wszystkich przerażających figur. Wszechogarniająca cisza również nie pomagała. W Draconie budziła się coraz większa ciekawość dotycząca dalszych aspektów tej dziwnej gry, ale czuł w sobie również niepokój i świadomość, że niebawem przeznaczone będzie mu zmierzenie się twarzą w twarz z bezwzględnością domniemanego złodzieja.

Przez dłuższą chwilę rozglądał się bacznie na boki, próbując dostrzec choćby najmniejszy drobiazg. Niczego nie zauważając, ruszył powolnym krokiem w głąb sali strachu. Z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się kolejnym woskowym postaciom potworów i morderców znanych mu z mugolskiego świata. Musiał przyznać, że były one naprawdę świetnie wykonane, co ugodziło trochę w jego czystokrwistą dumę.

Skręcił w jedną z mniejszych alejek.

Nagle do jego nosa dotarł odrażający smród. Żołądek aż się skurczył, a jego zawartość podsunęła się do gardła. Draco natychmiast przyłożył dłoń do ust, próbując nie oddychać.

Musiał się szybko za siebie wziąć, by jak najszybciej opuścić to obrzydliwe miejsce.

Wyjął więc z kieszeni różdżkę, zdając sobie sprawę, że w tych ciemnościach nie znajdzie kolejnej wskazówki.

- Lumos – wyszeptał, oświetlając część alejki. Wtem przed oczami mignęła mu z daleka jakaś czarna postać. – Hej! Zaczekaj!

Bez zbędnego zastanowienia puścił się biegiem w kierunku zamaskowanej osoby. Niestety, nim zdążył ją złapać, potknął się o coś twardego i z głośnym hukiem upadł na posadzkę. Różdżka wypadła Malfoyowi z ręki i potoczyła się w stronę przyczyny jego upadku.

Złotawa łuna rozjaśniła całą salę.

Draco, widząc, w jakim położeniu się znalazł, otworzył szeroko oczy. Przez moment leżał niczym spetryfikowany, po czym natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi. Podniósł różdżkę z podłogi i zatkał nos, schylając się ku przygniłym, pełnym białych larw zwłok nieznanej mu kobiety. Z przerażeniem zauważył, że karteczka z kolejnymi siedmioma wyrazami znajduje się w jej szeroko rozwartych ustach.

Początkowo się ociągając, zwinnym ruchem złapał pergamin. Zamknął szczelnie powieki i pospiesznie się teleportował.

Drżąc, wylądował na środku pola kukurydzianego – miejscu, które jako pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy. Upadł na kolana i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zwymiotował.

_Pieprzony Zayed!_

**Część druga**

Dymitr wkroczył powolnym krokiem do gabinetu CIA. Był poddenerwowany, zmęczony, głodny i nadal co chwila przekręcało mu się coś w żołądku. Nie spał już od ponad dwudziestu godzin, o jedzeniu nie wspominając. A kiedy kosmyk czarnych włosów spadł mu znowu na oczy, nie mógł powstrzymać się od przekleństw. Właśnie w takich momentach nienawidził postaci Morozowa. Już miał ochotę powrócić do rzeczywistego wyglądu, ale uświadomił sobie jeden pocieszający fakt. Zapewne wyglądał teraz niczym mara nocna, a będąc Malfoyem, nie darowałby sobie, by ktoś mógł zakwestionować jego zawsze nieskazitelny wygląd.

Mało brakowało, a byłby się uśmiechnął.

Skutecznie uniemożliwiła mu to Mirella.

- Znowu spóźniony, Morozow! – wykrzyknęła, notując coś zawzięcie w notesie. – Szef jeszcze dzisiaj dowie się o twojej niesubordynacji. Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie wylecisz stąd na zbity pysk. Doprawdy, w głowie mi się nie mieści, że trzymają cię tu tak długo. Gdyby twoja kariera zależałaby ode mnie, już dawno siedziałbyś pod sklepem, żebrząc i prosząc o chleb.

- Stul pysk, ty gruba szmato – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Draco. – Łeb mi pęka.

Oburzona kobieta wciągnęła głośno powietrze, jakby niedowierzając w to, co usłyszała. Jeszcze nikt nigdy w życiu nie potraktował jej w taki sposób. Zacisnęła mocno wargi, a w jej oczach pojawiła się furia.

- Morozow…

- Nie słyszałaś, co powiedziałem, grubasie? – zakpił Draco, siadając przy biurku i włączając komputer. Miał tyle papierkowych zaległości, że nie wiedział, za co się najpierw zabrać. I żadna Mirella Martin nie będzie mu przeszkadzać. Swoją drogą, zastanawiające jest, w jaki sposób pozbyła się rzuconego wczoraj zaklęcia zapomnienia. Może jej nienawiść w stosunku do Dymitra Morozowa była aż tak ogromna, że nawet Oblivate nie mogło zupełnie wymazać jej emocji i uczuć?

- Spróbuj się jeszcze raz tak do mnie odezwać, a pożałujesz.

- Grozisz mi? – rzucił jej pełne jadu spojrzenie. – Zamienię cię w żabę, jeżeli jeszcze raz się odezwiesz, ropucho.

Starając się więcej nie zwracać uwagi na Martin, wstał z krzesła i zaczął parzyć sobie kawę. Dziękował Merlinowi i Morganie za osobę, która wynalazła ten niesamowity magiczny napój. Miał nadzieję, chociaż trochę go orzeźwi i zapełni żołądek, tym bardziej że przerwę na lunch ma dopiero za – spojrzał na zegarek – dwie godziny.

Zanim z powrotem zabrał się za wypełnianie tabelek i pisanie nudnych jak flaki z olejem raportów, kątem oka zerknął na towarzyszkę. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że milczała i siłą woli wpatrywała się w pusty blat biurka. Tylko przez sekundę czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że ją zwyzywał, ponieważ przez kolejną godzinę nie mógł pozbyć się z twarzy wrednego uśmieszku.

Kiedy wreszcie oderwał się od monitora, miał całkowicie dość. Przetarł oczy zmęczony i dopił zimną kawę. Od jakiegoś czasu słyszał coraz głośniejsze burczenie w brzuchu, więc postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę wcześniej.

Wstał i zaczął zakładać płaszcz, gdy ciszę przerwał dźwięk telefonu.

Popatrzył znacząco na Mirellę, która najzwyczajniej w świecie odwróciła się do niego plecami. Dymitr zaklął szpetnie pod nosem. Zmęczenie i rozgoryczenie znów zdawało przejmować nad nim kontrolę.

- Centralna Agencja Wywiadowcza, Dymitr Morozow, słucham? – zapytał wyuczoną formułką. – W czym mogę pomóc?

Ze zdziwieniem usłyszał głos Klary, sekretarki szefa wydziału.

- Pan Parker prosi cię o jak najszybszą wizytę.

- Po co?

- Nie mam pojęcia, Dymitrze, ale wydaje mi się, że chodzi o jakieś formularze. W każdym razie coś w tym stylu. I lepiej przyjdź szybko, bo jest naprawdę wkurzony.

Nie minęło pięć minut, kiedy Morozow zapukał do drzwi przełożonego. Wszedł, usłyszawszy głośne „proszę". Rozejrzał się wokół, podziwiając skórzane krzesła stojące przy mahoniowym stole.

- Dzień dobry, wzywał mnie pan?

- Tak, tak – odparł nonszalancko i machnął dłonią. – Siadaj, Dymitrze.

Kiedy brunet spełnił prośbę, szef szybko przeszedł do sedna.

- Nie mam czasu, więc będę się streszczał – zaczął, patrząc kątem oka na komórkę, jakby oczekiwał jakiegoś ważnego telefonu. – Chciałem powiedzieć, że bardzo dobrze sobie radzisz w tych wszystkich papierkowych sprawach. Otrzymuję je na czas i nie mam zastrzeżeń.

Dymitr kiwnął głową, czując się mile połechtany.

- W każdym razie mam dla ciebie jeszcze parę plików tych głupich dokumentów, które będziesz musiał mi oddać jutro. Pomyślałem, że skoro i tak zajmujesz się idiotycznymi zadaniami, kolejne nie sprawią ci problemu.

Malfoy poczuł się, jakby szef kopnął go w dupę.

- Przynajmniej coś robię, a nie całymi dniami siedzę i palę ten śmierdzący szajs – syknął, wskazując na cygaro, które Parker trzymał w ręku.

Wiedział, że przesadził, ale duma nie pozwalała mu pozostać biernym na jawne obrazy. Patrzył wprost na czerwoną twarz pracodawcy i zapewne udałoby mu się jeszcze uratować sytuację, gdyby nie zaczął się śmiać.

Kropla przelała czarę.

- Przypominam ci, że jestem twoim szefem! – krzyknął Parker. – Powinieneś znać swoje miejsce w tej firmie! Masz robić wszystko, co ci każę. Za to ci płacę. Lepiej to sobie zapamiętaj, jeżeli dalej chcesz zarabiać tę swoją marną pensyjkę!

- To ty masz marną pensyjkę, Parker! Gdybym chciał, mógłbym cię zniszczyć. Zanim zdążyłbyś wypowiedzieć moje imię, już byłbyś daleko stąd, powiedzmy: latałbyś w kawałkach w pyskach smoków w Rumunii.

Parker otworzył szeroko oczy.

- Jesteś psycholem! – warknął. – Powiedz jeszcze jedno słowo, a wylecisz stąd i nie znajdziesz żadnej pracy w tym kraju!

- Owszem, powiem – uśmiechnął się szyderczo Morozow. – Pieprzę cię! Pieprzę cię i całe to pieprzone CIA! Nie dorastacie do pięt nawet policji!

W Parkerze się wręcz zagotowało.

- Zwalniam cię, Morozow!

- O nie! Mam swój honor! Sam odchodzę! Od zawsze chciałem to zrobić!

Draco zerwał się na równe nogi i szybko podszedł do drzwi, które otworzył z hukiem. Już miał wychodzić, kiedy coś przyszło mu do głowy. Raptownie opanował się.

- To ty mnie wyrzucasz, Parker, tak? – zapytał przymilnym głosem.

- Tak!

- W takim razie wisisz mi odprawę!

Odszedł, słysząc głośne przekleństwa za sobą. Skierował się w stronę swojego gabinetu. Z ulgą pakował rzeczy do kartonów, nie mogąc się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie stąd wyjdzie. Czuł na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenie Martin, więc popatrzył na nią groźnie.

- Masz, czego chciałaś, starucho – wyszczerzył się. – Odszedłem z pracy. Teraz będziesz mogła przenieść swoją zgorzkniałość powstałą na skutek braku seksu na kogoś innego. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy się nie spotkamy. No chyba że na twoim pogrzebie. Do widzenia!

Wyszedł.

Kiedy jego noga wreszcie przekroczyła próg CIA, poczuł się zadziwiająco spokojnie. Znalazł cichy i przede wszystkim ciemny zaułek, gdzie teleportował swoje rzeczy prosto do domu. Sam miał jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia, po której nareszcie odzyska wolność.

**Część trzecia**

Szedł wzdłuż ścieżki w parku.

Wiedział, że za parę chwil będzie musiał zmierzyć się z odrażającą przeszłością Zayeda, ale aktualnie nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Oglądał wysokie i smukłe drzewa, słyszał szumiący wiatr i czuł świeżość. Ostatnim razem w Hyde Parku był w dzieciństwie, kiedy uciekł guwernantce. W życiu nie spodziewał się, że spodoba mu się coś mugolskiego.

To właśnie czwarta karteczka (_Anglia. Londyn. Hyde Park. Fontanna Artemis. Dziecko.) _go tutaj przyprowadziła. Musiał przyznać w głębi ducha, że był wdzięczny złodziejowi za odświeżenie pamięci.

Dotarł właśnie do wyznaczonego celu. Zaczął rozglądać się uważnie wokół, mając nadzieję, że znów nie potknie się o zwłoki. Teren wydawał się czysty. Dodatkowo zadziwił go fakt, że przy fontannie bawiła się gromadka dzieci, a ich rodzice siedzieli na ławkach i rozmawiali.

Na szczęście nikt zdawał się go nie dostrzegać.

Podszedł bliżej, kiedy poczuł zawroty głowy. Musiał na chwilę stanąć i zamknąć oczy, by się ich pozbyć. Nie wiedział, czym były spowodowane, ale kiedy otworzył powieki, czuł się jak nowonarodzony.

Nagle do uszu dotarł do niego głośny szloch. Odwrócił się, ale nie zauważył niczego nadzwyczajnego. Reszta obecnych również zdawała się głucha i ślepa. Draco mógłby przysiąc, że zachowują się jak marionetki, którym przydzielono poszczególne zadania. Już miał zamiar podejść do kogoś i się o coś zapytać, gdy ponownie usłyszał płacz. Nie zamierzał dłużej bezczynnie stać. Podbiegł do najbliższych krzaków, nasłuchując. Przez parę minut krążył bezskutecznie, gdy wreszcie natrafił na ścieżkę. Jakby echem od drzew odbijał się coraz głośniejszy płacz. Zaczął biec.

Nagle zatrzymał się. Patrzył prosto na małe, gołe ciało zwinięte w kulkę i opierające się o drzewo. Złotowłosa dziewczynka podniosła zapłakane niebieskie oczy i spojrzała prosto na jego twarz. Draco czuł, jakby serce zaraz miało mu się wyrwać z piersi. Na jej twarzy widać było siniaki, podobnie zresztą jak na reszcie ciała. Podszedł bliżej, starając się jej nie wystraszyć. I ponownie został wbity w ziemię. Zobaczył krew, która wypływała jej z…

- Nic ci nie jest?

Dziewczynka popatrzyła na niego.

Draco przeklął w myślach. Głupszego pytania w życiu nie mógł zadać.

- Co się stało?

Zrobił krok w jej stronę, ale dziecko natychmiast się odsunęło.

- Obiecuję, że nic ci nie zrobię. Chcę ci pomóc. Gdzie jest twoja mama? Zaraz po nią zadzwonię. Przyjedzie i zabierze cię stąd. Obiecuję.

Draco czuł, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć. Naprawdę mało brakowało, tym bardziej że dziewczynka nagle wstała na nogi. Malfoy patrzył na jej pobite, zgwałcone ciało i nie mógł powstrzymać łez.

Czy to możliwe, żeby Zayed był zdolny aż do takiego okrucieństwa?

Tym razem nie były to żadne zwłoki pełne robaków, krzyki gwałcącej kobiety, suknie ślubne, śmierdzące jedzenie, ale najzwyklejsze dziecko, któremu wyrządzono niesamowitą krzywdę. Bezsprzecznie najstraszniejsza rzecz na świecie. Jej błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w niego z bólem i strachem. Jej struchlałe ciałko drżało nie tylko z zimna. I zapewne rodziło się w niej poczucie, że już nigdy z nikim nie będzie czuła się bezpiecznie.

- Pomogę ci, słyszysz – zająknął się Draco i padł na kolana. Próbował ją pocieszyć. Zrobić cokolwiek, byle ją uratować. – Jak się nazywasz?

- Jasmine. Już nikt mi nie pomoże. Ty mi to zrobiłeś.

- To nie ja, to Zayed – próbował jej przerwać, ale dziewczynka nakręcała się coraz bardziej, będąc w transie.

- Pamiętasz, jak to było? Najpierw zwabiłeś mnie z dala od rodziców, dając lizaka. Byłam szczęśliwa. Już od dawna mama i tata nie wyszli gdzieś razem ze mną. Powiedziałeś, że będę miała dużo do lizania, więc poszłam z tobą. Obiecałeś, że odprowadzisz mnie potem z powrotem do rodziców. Ale mnie okłamałeś. Złapałeś mnie za łokieć i zacisnąłeś dłoń na ustach, żebym nie krzyczała. Wyjąłeś patyk z kieszeni, przez co nie mogłam nic powiedzieć. A próbowałam. Chciałam krzyczeć. Zaciągnąłeś mnie tutaj. Nad nami pojawiła się jakaś szara osłona. Przechodzący ludzie nie widzieli nas i nie słyszeli. Szybko zdjąłeś ze mnie ubrania. Zacząłeś mnie całować i gryźć, i szczypać, i…

- Przestań! – wykrzyknął przerażony Malfoy. – To nie ja! To Zayed! Jestem kimś innym! To nie ja! Nic ci nie zrobiłem!

- Zdjąłeś spodnie. Zapytałeś się mnie, czy wiem, co trzymasz w ręku. Nie wiedziałam, więc zaprzeczyłam głową. Uśmiechnąłeś się. „Zaraz się dowiesz", powiedziałeś. Bałam się, bo się na mnie położyłeś. Byłeś ciężki.

- Cicho bądź! To nie ja!

Draco zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął biec. Łzy skutecznie ograniczały widoczność, ale nie patrzył na drogę. Był za bardzo przerażony.

Odwrócił się i z zaskoczeniem spostrzegł, że Jasmine biegnie tuż za nim.

- Nie! Odejdź! Nie chcę tego słuchać! Boję się, rozumiesz?!

Nagle dziewczynka się uśmiechnęła.

- Cieszę się, Zayedzie. – Jasmine dalej biegła, lecz tym razem nie miała twarzy bez wyrazu. – Ja też się strasznie bałam. Pamiętaj o tym. Poza tym ktoś kazał mi ciebie pozdrowić. I przekazać ci ostatnie siedem słów. _Mama. Nasz dom. Enfield 4. Północ. Czekam._

Draco zatrzymał się raptownie. Wiedział jedno: tej kartki z pewnością nie pokaże Arabowi. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że kryło się za nią przesłanie, o którym nie miał pojęcia i które szybko doprowadziłoby Zayeda do złodzieja.

- Masz to, na co zasłużyłeś, Zayedzie Al Nahyan.

I nagle zniknęła. Rozmazała się w powietrzu. Malfoy po raz kolejny padł na kolana i zakrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie zasłużył na to. Owszem, od zawsze był dupkiem, ale nie zasłużył, by go tak wykorzystywać, by pokazywać mu coś aż tak… przerażającego.

Teleportował się z nadzieją, że złodziej skutecznie odegra się na tym pieprzonym szejku. A jeżeli nie, to Draco weźmie sprawy w swoje ręce. Nic nie udzie Zayedowi na sucho. Nawet jeżeli Malfoy dostanie dożywocie w Azkabanie.

Pocieszającą myślą było to, że wtedy znów będzie mógł zobaczyć ojca.

**Część czwarta**

Draco wpadł do salonu, taranując przy tym obrotowy stolik, na którym stały szklanki i butelka Ognistej Whisky. Przez pomieszczenie przeszedł ogromny huk, a po nim głośne przekleństwo. Malfoy leżał teraz plackiem na podłodze, nie mając ochoty się podnieść. Zresztą, nawet gdyby chciał, to i tak nie dałby rady. Wirowało mu przed oczami, jakby dopiero co zszedł z karuzeli, którą kręciłby się dobrą godzinę.

Po spotkaniu z Jasmine nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym. Postanowił się więc napić, żeby chociaż na trochę odświeżyć umysł. I faktycznie alkohol pomógł. Teraz jedyną rzeczą, która zaprzątała mu głowę, było ciepłe łóżko i sen. Właściwie to łóżko nie stanowiło aż takiej potrzeby. Na podłodze było niesamowicie wygodnie.

Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś lekko szarpie go za ramię. Z trudem uchylił jedną powiekę, a później drugą, wpatrując się prosto w drzwi od swojej garderoby. Nie kontaktował ze światem realnym, więc postanowił pójść dalej spać, tym bardziej że głowa bolała niemiłosiernie.

- Panie?

Draco usłyszał tuż przy uchu piskliwy głos Potworka. Był tak zmęczony, że nie potrafił nawet kazać mu wyjść.

Po raz kolejny przebudziło go nawoływanie dochodzące z dołu. Mężczyzna próbował przekręcić się na drugi bok, ale zawartość żołądka zbyt szybko podeszła mu do gardła. Czuł się całkiem wypruty z energii. Nawet nie miał siły ponownie zamknąć oczu. Wpatrywał się więc tępo w skrawek kołdry.

Świadomość zdawała się docierać do niego z dużym opóźnieniem.

Jak on w ogóle znalazł się w swoich komnatach? Ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętał przed zaśnięciem, było zimno dobiegające z posadzki. A teraz najzwyczajniej w świecie leżał na aksamitnej pościeli, czując jak mięśnie powoli się odprężają.

- Malfoy?

Nawołująca go osoba zdawała być się coraz bliżej, ale Draco nie miał siły otworzyć ust, o odkrzyknięciu odpowiedzi nie wspominając. Był jednak na tyle świadomy, by zorientować się, że głos należał do kobiety. Czy robił coś, o czym powinien był pamiętać?

Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się z cichym kliknięciem.

- Malfoy, czy… Na Merlina, jak ty wyglądasz?! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona i dosłownie sekundę później znalazła się tuż przy nim. – Co ci się stało?

- Ciszej, kobieto…

Granger zmarszczyła nos. Najwyraźniej doleciał do niej zapach alkoholu. Uśmiechnęła się więc okrutnie, zakładając ręce na ramiona.

- Tyle razy widziałam Rona i Harry'ego, jak wracali po całonocnej libacji, że jestem zaskoczona, że potrafisz coś powiedzieć.

Draco jęknął, próbując podnieść głowę z poduszki.

- Cieszę się, Granger, że ci zaimponowałem, ale szczerze? Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Czego chcesz? Odejdź i daj mi spać.

Kobieta prychnęła głośno.

- Trudno mi to powiedzieć, ale – zająknęła się – potrzebuję pomocy. I to szybko.

Mimo iż Malfoy czuł, jakby w głowę wbijano mu niewidzialne sztylety, zainteresował się. I to bardzo. Po chwili więc usiadł, chwiejąc się nieznacznie.

- Doprawdy ciekawe. Gryfonka prosi Ślizgona o pomoc. Będę musiał to sobie zapisać w dzienniku.

Hermiona przestąpiła z nogi na nogę i założyła ręce na piersi. Westchnęła ciężko, mając nadzieję na rychły koniec rozmowy prowadzącej donikąd. Musiała działać. Tym bardziej że czas biegł nieubłaganie szybko.

- Prowadzisz pamiętnik, Malfoy? – zadrwiła, nie mogąc się powtrzymać. – Opisujesz swoje nudne życie i obrabiasz dupy koleżankom i kolegom z pracy? A wklejasz jakieś ciekawe naklejki, żeby urozmaicić kolorystykę?

- Dziennik, Granger, nie pamiętnik. To dwa różne pojęcia. Służy on przede wszystkim do zapisywania ważnych dat, spotkań czy spostrzeżeń – powiedział i zamyślił się na krótko. – Chociaż czasami obrabiam też dupy moim koleżankom i kolegom z pracy.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. To była ledwie dostrzegalna chwila, ponieważ Draco zaczął się krzywić. Nawroty głowy stawały się nie do wytrzymania.

- Bądź tak łaskawa i podaj mi różdżkę, Granger.

Hermiona wykonała jego prośbę i z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że Malfoy rzuca na siebie jakieś zaklęcie. W oka mgnieniu stał się innym człowiekiem. Wygładziły mu się rysy twarzy, sińce zniknęły, podobnie jak zapach alkoholu. Jego szare spojrzenie stało się trzeźwe, a sylwetka wyprostowana.

- Od razu lepiej – westchnął, a widząc zaciekawioną minę kobiety, dodał: - Zaklęcie trzeźwości. Przydaje się jak cholera. Trochę je ulepszyłem, bo dodatkowo odgania zmęczenie. Można nie spać ze trzy dni, ale jak już się zaśnie, to nic ani nikt człowieka nie dobudzi przez co najmniej dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

Szatynka pokiwała głową z uznaniem.

- A teraz się zbieraj, bo zostało mi jeszcze pół regału do przejrzenia – powiedziała, kierując swoje kroki w stronę drzwi. Wyszła, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Pół godziny później, kiedy Draco wreszcie się najadł i wykąpał, poszedł do biblioteki. Kompletnie nie miał ochoty tam siedzieć, ale skoro obiecał, że pomoże jej szukać, to przecież nie może złamać danego słowa. Ma jeszcze swoją godność.

- Nareszcie, ile można czekać – przywitała go, siedząc nosem w jednym z wielowiekowych woluminów. – Tamte są twoje. Tylko się streszczaj. Już późno.

Machnęła ręką w kierunku opasłych tomisk ułożonych w kolumnę leżącą na stole. Draco westchnął zrezygnowany, ale zabrał się do ich przeglądania. Czasami żałował, że nie mógł po prostu rzucić zaklęcia przywołującego. Właściwie to parę razy próbował jak był młodszy, ale okazało się, że ojciec w jakiś sposób zabezpieczył książki. I kiedy próbowało się użyć jakiegokolwiek czaru, treść znikała bezpowrotnie, jeżeli w ciągu dziesięciu minut nie podało się przeciwzaklęcia.

Nagle coś mu się przypomniało.

- Granger? Mam nadzieję, że nie rzucałaś Accio na książki? – zapytał z lekkim przestrachem.

- Oczywiście, że nie – prychnęła w odpowiedzi. – Nie jestem głupia. Tu są przecież prawie same magiczne, mogłabym je zniszczyć.

Draco pokiwał głową, czując niesamowitą ulgę. Znów zabrał się do pracy, by nie tracić czasu. Porozmawiać sobie będą mogli później. Chociaż wolałby robić coś innego. Tym bardziej że Granger wyglądała…

Blondyn szybko zganił się w myślach.

Kiedy na zegarach wybiła dwudziesta druga, Draco nie wytrzymał. Odrzucił tomisko prawie na środek blatu i oparł się o krzesło.

- Mam dość, wszystko mnie boli – poskarżył się i przetarł zmęczone oczy. – Czuję się jak skrzat domowy! Jeszcze tego brakowało…

- Malfoy! Jesteś genialny! – wykrzyknęła raptownie Hermiona, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Przywołaj natychmiast Potworka. Że też sama na to nie wpadłam…

- Ale co…

Granger rzuciła mu takie spojrzenie, że bezwiednie zamilkł.

- Potworek!

Tuż przed nim chwilę później zmaterializował się mały skrzat domowy, który patrzył na swego pana z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Grzecznie czekał na rozkaz.

- Pan wzywał?

- Potworku – zwróciła się do skrzata Hermiona – czy mógłbyś podać mi książkę, w której jest zaklęcie dotyczące rozgrzeszenia. Dokładniej chodzi o karmę. I najlepiej jeżeli nie byłoby czarnomagiczne.

Skrzat szybko pokiwał głową, po czym rzucił się biegiem w stronę regału. Nie minęła minuta, kiedy ponownie stanął przed Hermioną. Miał w ręku trzy pomniejsze książki. Wiekowo stare, ponieważ okładki ledwo się trzymały i były prawie całe pobrudzone i obdarte. Potworek delikatnie ułożył je na stoliku i ponownie zwrócił się do Malfoya.

- Coś jeszcze, sir?

- Nie, dziękuję, możesz odejść – odprawił skrzata i z ciekawością przyglądał się Granger, która już zatonęła w lekturze. Brązowe oczy szybko poruszały się po tekście najpierw pierwszej, a potem drugiej książki. Trzecia najwyraźniej nie była potrzeba, bo uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a jej ciało wreszcie się rozluźniło. – Powiesz mi, o co chodzi?

Granger popatrzyła na niego wszechwiedzącym spojrzeniem.

- Czy to nie jasne? – spytała, ale widząc minę mężczyzny, dodała, wzdychając: - Myślisz, że jak Lucjusz szukał zaklęcia, kiedy było mu potrzebne? Z pewnością nie własnoręcznie. A jaką pomoc domową, która dodatkowo potrafi ominąć większość czarodziejskich zaklęć, mają czystokrwiste rody? No właśnie.

Blondyn tylko na nią patrzył.

- Malfoy, słuchaj – zaczęła, zbierając się do wyjścia – muszę szybko coś załatwić. Obiecuję, że formalności związane z twoją pomocną wypełnimy jutro. Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę. Czy mogłabym tutaj dzisiaj przenocować? Nie mogę wrócić do domu, bo czeka tam na mnie Ron, a nie chcę, żeby mnie zaczął teraz o wszystko wypytywać.

- Dobrze się składa, bo sam muszę zaraz iść – zastanowił się na moment. - Zanim wyjdę, powiem Potworkowi, żeby przygotował ci pokój na końcu korytarza na pierwszym piętrze. Ten z dwuczłonowymi drzwiami, jakbyś miała problemy z trafieniem. Sam wrócę rano, więc jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała, zawołaj któregoś ze skrzatów domowych.

Granger uśmiechnęła się wrednie.

- Tak jak dzisiaj? Rano o piętnastej i będziesz pijany w sztok?

- Nie – odwzajemnił uśmiech – tym razem mówię serio. Następnym razem zobaczysz mnie około siódmej czy ósmej rano, kiedy będę dobijał się do twoich drzwi, żebyś podpisała parę dokumentów.

Przytaknęła, po czym oboje ramię w ramię opuścili bibliotekę.

Draco skręcił w prawo, a Hermiona w lewo. Nie zaszczycili się nawet krótkim spojrzeniem, ponieważ każde zajęte było swoimi myślami. Każde miało do wykonania ważne zadanie.

**Część piąta**

Wpatrywał się w dom przed sobą już od dobrych paru minut, ale nic nie wskazywało, że coś albo ktoś może go w środku zaatakować. Zdecydował się zrobić pierwszy krok, drugi, a później kolejne. Różdżkę jednak trzymał wysoko w pogotowiu. Miał wyostrzone zmysły, starał się widzieć i słyszeć wszystko w odległości co najmniej dziesięciu metrów.

Do północy pozostało jeszcze pół godziny. Dymitr postanowił więc wejść do domu, by się trochę rozejrzeć. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

Draco musiał przyznać, że był cholernie ciekawy, kim okaże się złodziej. Miał wiele pomysłów, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, iż to bardziej żmudne spekulacje niż twarde dowody. W ostatniej wskazówce Jasmine przekazała mu podpowiedź: „mama" i „nasz dom", więc jednego był pewien: to musiał być jakiś syn. Pytanie tylko czy złodziej był również synem Zayeda.

Niepokoiła go jeszcze jedna sprawa. Mianowicie fakt, że kiedyś słyszał już adres Enfield 4. Nie mógł sobie jednak przypomnieć, o co dokładnie chodziło. Szczegóły całkowicie wyleciały mu z głowy. Właściwie nawet nie chciał się nad tym dobitniej zastanawiać. Pragnął jak najszybciej złapać sprawcę całego zamieszania, zaprowadzić go do Al Nahyana, odzyskać wolność i mieć święty spokój.

Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że drzwi wejściowe były uchylone. Dymitr czuł się, jakby dostał specjalne zaproszenie. Kiedy przestąpił próg, nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia, ponieważ wpatrywał się prosto w obrzydliwą kwiecistą tapetę. Jeżeli ten złodziej tutaj mieszkał, nie dziwne, że zbzikował i postanowił zagrać vabank. Gdyby go złapali, nawet w celi dwa na dwa więźniowie mieli lepsze warunki.

Skręcił w lewo, tym samym znajdując się w salonie. Spodziewał się zobaczyć różowych koronek i różanych wzorków na kanapie. Myślami wyobrażał sobie starą kobietę w milionem kotów i uśmiechem szerszym niż Mur Chiński. W szoku więc wpatrywał się w elegancki czarny stół, kominek i czerwone cegły na ścianie. Kątem oka zerknął na regał pełen książek, telewizor i komodę, na której stały ramki ze zdjęciami. Podszedł bliżej i… zdębiał.

- Ja pieprzę…

Ledwo wykrztusił zdanie, po czym rzucił się biegiem w kierunku wyjścia. Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, co robi, teleportował się z trzaskiem prosto do holu w Malfoy Manor. Pędem rzucił się w stronę schodów. Skakał co dwa schodki, próbując się nie wywrócić. Doskoczył do mosiężnych drzwi, które otworzył bez uprzedniego zapukania.

Głośno sapiąc, stał twarzą w twarz z przestraszoną Granger.

Zlustrował ją wzrokiem.

- Wybierasz się gdzieś?


	5. Rozdział trzeci

Betowała **wanilijowa**, za co bardzo, ale to bardzo dziękuję. :*

**A/N:** Przedstawiam Wam ostatni rozdział. Prolog opublikuję jakoś za tydzień. Zapraszam do czytania!

Ewe25

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

**Część pierwsza**

- Kim ty, do cholery, jesteś? – spytała kobieta, mrużąc oczy ze złości. – Jeżeli przyszedłeś zabawić się z Malfoyem, to pomyliłeś pokoje. To tamte drzwi na drugim końcu korytarza. A teraz przepraszam, jestem zajęta.

Hermiona odwróciła się do niego plecami.

Dymitr przeklął w myślach siebie za nieprzemyślenie tej sytuacji. Jakby nie mógł poświęcić tych dziesięciu sekund na zmianę postaci. Wbiegając do komnat Granger, nie myślał trzeźwo. Chciał po prostu powstrzymać ją przed wyjściem, co mu się na szczęście udało. Niestety, kiedy zobaczył, że dziewczyna ma na sobie jedynie spodnie i czarny stanik powiększający efektownie piersi, stanął niczym wmurowany w ziemię. Nie mógł zarówno wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, jak i przestać śledzić uważnym wzrokiem każdego fragmentu jej ciała.

Zerknęła na niego kątem oka, będąc coraz bardziej rozzłoszczoną.

- Jeszcze tu jesteś? – zadrwiła. - Jeżeli zaraz nie wyjdziesz, to nie radzę ci opuszczać domu po zmroku. Nigdy.

- Daruj sobie, Granger.

Mężczyzna westchnął i nie odwracając spojrzenia, szybko się odczarował. Przed Hermioną stał teraz Draco Malfoy z poirytowaną miną. Dziewczyna cofnęła się o parę kroków, na co blondyn jedynie uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Granger, zdawszy sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że jest półnaga, spróbowała szybko się zakryć. Chwyciła pierwszą z brzegu koszulę i zarzuciła ją na siebie pospiesznie.

- No tak, teraz zaczęłaś się wstydzić.

- Malfoy, co to było, do diabła? – krzyknęła, a jej twarz przybrała odcień purpury. – I co tutaj robisz? Mówiłam ci przecież, że będę dzisiaj zajęta. Muszę już wychodzić!

Draco bezceremonialnie oparł się o framugę drzwi.

- Nie opuścisz tego pomieszczenia, dopóki nie powiesz mi, gdzie i po co się wybierasz – zarządził, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek dopowiedzieć, zauważył, że Granger sięga po różdżkę spoczywającą na stole. W odpowiedzi wyciągnął wysoko swoją i syknął:

- Nawet się nie waż!

Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego z nienawiścią, ale po krótkim namyśle poddała się.

- Czego chcesz, Malfoy? Obiecałam przecież, że formalności dopełnimy jutro. Zresztą, o ile pamiętam, sam mówiłeś, że przyjdziesz około siódmej _rano_! Poprzestawiało ci się w głowie, że północ to właśnie „rano"?

- Zależy z jakiej perspektywy patrzeć.

Granger prychnęła głośno, znajdując w tym podtekst.

- Dokąd się wybierasz? – powtórzył Draco, tym razem nie siląc się na spokojny ton. Chciał wszystko jak najprędzej załatwić. – Dlaczego?

- Co dlaczego?

- Dlaczego to musiałaś być ty?!

- M-malfoy – zająknęła się – znowu coś piłeś? Przyrzekam, rzucę na ciebie klątwę, jeżeli okaże się, że to znowu jakiś twój porąbany pomysł.

- Zamknij się!

Draco podszedł parę kroków bliżej, ale szybko się opamiętał. Wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął wpatrywać się w kobietę coraz intensywniej. Hermiona przybrała oburzoną minę, wciąż nie mając pojęcia, o co mu chodzi. Spojrzała na zegar i zacisnęła pięści. Spóźniała się już pięć minut.

- Malfoy, ja naprawdę muszę iść. Porozmawiamy jutro, jak ochłoniesz i wytrzeźwiejesz.

- Nie jestem pijany.

Ruszyła zdecydowanie w kierunku drzwi, chcąc jak najszybciej wyminąć blondyna. Kiedy myślała, że już się jej to udało, poczuła na ramieniu mocny uścisk. Syknęła, ale nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, poczuła, że leci do tyłu. Upadła na podłogę.

- Oszalałeś?!

- Co on ci zrobił?! – wykrzyknął wyprowadzony z równowagi mężczyzna. Klęknął przy Hermionie, złapał za ramiona i mocno potrząsnął.

- Kto?

- Zayed!

Nagle w pokoju zapanowała gęsta cisza. Jedynie głośne oddechy zdawały się przez nią przechodzić, ale ani Hermiona, ani Draco nie zwracali na nie uwagi. Przyglądali się sobie uważnie, nawet nie śmiejąc odwrócić spojrzenia. Wreszcie Granger nie wytrzymała napięcia. Wyrwawszy się z uścisku mężczyzny, zerwała się na równe nogi i rzuciła biegiem w stronę drzwi, całkowicie taranując niczego niespodziewającego się Malfoya. Ten na szczęście nie stracił czujności na długo i chwilę później ponownie rzucił Granger na podłogę.

Szatynka pod wpływem świdrującego spojrzenia blondyna opuściła wzrok.

- Czekam na wyjaśnienia – zaczął spokojnie, choć wewnątrz prawie się gotował. – Pamiętaj, że nie wyjdziesz stąd, dopóki nie powiesz mi prawdy. I jeżeli jeszcze raz zaczniesz się rzucać, to przykleję cię do tej pieprzonej podłogi. Powtarzam więc: co on ci zrobił?

- Co cię to w ogóle interesuje, co?!

Draco nie odpowiedział.

- Masz przy sobie ten naszyjnik?

- Skąd o nim wiesz? Skąd w ogóle wiesz o wszystkim?

- Gdzie? – spytał stanowczo. Granger po chwili wahania kiwnęła głową w stronę łóżka. Malfoy, nadal nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, uniósł zwinnym ruchem kołdrę i przerzucił ją na drugi koniec materaca. Z zafascynowaniem wpatrywał się prosto w naszyjnik z zielonym kamieniem wielkości orzecha włoskiego.

- Myślałem, że będzie większy.

- Jakże mi szkoda, że się zawiodłeś – prychnęła. – Nie mam pojęcia, skąd o wszystkim wiesz, ale uwierz, że ktoś na mnie czeka. Oddaj mi więc ten naszyjnik i pozwól wyjść. Muszę skończyć to, co zaczęłam, Malfoy. Rozumiesz?

- Nie puszczę cię. Zresztą, i tak nikogo byś nie znalazła w swoim domu, bo właśnie z niego wróciłem.

- Co?!

- Dobrze słyszałaś – wywrócił oczami, siadając na krześle przy biurku. Twarz dalej miał skierowaną ku Hermionie. Nie chciał, by wywinęła mu teraz jakikolwiek numer. Już i tak miał za dużo na głowie. – Opowiesz mi po dobroci czy mam rzucić na ciebie zaklęcie?

Granger przeklęła głośno, czując, że wpadła w pułapkę.

- Niech cię diabli, Malfoy – westchnęła i biorąc głęboki wdech, zaczęła ze zrezygnowaniem: - Powiem ci wszystko pod warunkiem, że wyjaśnisz mi potem parę spraw.

Mężczyzna machinalnie kiwnął głową.

- Co chcesz zatem wiedzieć?

- Jak go poznałaś?

- Przez moją matkę – zaczęła opowieść, oczami wyobraźni przypominając sobie niedzielny poranek. Oglądała telewizję, kiedy do drzwi ktoś zapukał. – Jak miałam piętnaście lat, moja mama wyjechała na wakacje na miesiąc do Arabii Saudyjskiej. Właśnie tam poznała Zayeda. Pewnego dnia po prostu przyszedł na obiad i wraz z mamą oznajmili mi, że się spotykają. Nie wiem jak się poznali, w ogóle nic o nim nie wiedziałam. Zresztą, mama nigdy do końca nie chciała powiedzieć mi, jak dokładnie wyglądało ich pierwsze spotkanie, ale kiedy skończyłam Hogwart, zaczęłam szukać informacji na własną rękę. Musiałam, ponieważ okazało się, że właśnie tam się pobrali. W każdym razie wszystko wreszcie wyszło na jaw. Zayed spoił mamę jakimś eliksirem powodującym zanik półświadomości.

- Nie zauważyłaś niczego w jej zachowaniu?

- Nie – odparła smutno. - Przez pierwszy rok mieszkał z nami i wydawał się naprawdę sympatyczny. Mama go uwielbiała, a ja myślałam, że to po prostu miłość. Cieszyłam się z jej szczęścia. Ale nagle zaczęła coraz bardziej słabnąć. Czuła się coraz gorzej, miała luki w pamięci, szybko się męczyła. Zayed za to ciągle się wściekał. Raz byłam świadkiem, jak ją pobił, więc się na niego rzuciłam z pięściami. Oczywiście nie dałam rady. Miałam wtedy szesnaście lat.

Granger na chwilę zamilkła.

- Zayed był coraz mniej zadowolony z ich wspólnego życia małżeńskiego. Najwyraźniej seks z chorą kobietą nie zadowalał go wystarczająco – prychnęła. - Przestał wracać do domu na noc, a później w ogóle się nie pojawiał. Nie narzekałam, ponieważ matka powoli zaczynała jako-tako budzić się z transu. Pisała do mnie całkiem inteligentne listy przez prawie pół roku. I nagle przestała. Na szczęście niedługo były święta, więc wróciłam do domu. Zobaczyłam… mama wyglądała jak... Od razu pojechałyśmy do szpitala, gdzie okazało się, że zachorowała na coś nieznanego. Lekarze załamywali ręce, ale za cholerę nie wiedzieli, co jej jest. Nie mogłam jej też zabrać do Munga, choć próbowałam. Wyrzucili mnie stamtąd, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że mama to mugol. Wróciłyśmy więc do domu i to ja musiałam się nią zająć. W ciągu pierwszego tygodnia widać było poprawę, przynajmniej się odzywała, ale wtedy wrócił Zayed. Tej samej nocy przyszedł do mnie i próbował wziąć siłą, ale po pięciu minutach szamotaniny wreszcie dał za wygraną. Zabrał mi różdżkę, uśmiechnął się i zapieczętował mój pokój. Nie mogłam wyjść, ale słyszałam wszystko. Słyszałam jak ją gwałcił …

- Granger, ja…

Kobieta nie dała mu dojść do głosu. Mówiła dalej, jakby była w transie.

- Nie mogłam nic zrobić. Nie mógł mnie jednak więzić długo, bo musiałam wracać do Hogwartu. Chciałam uciec razem z mamą gdzieś daleko, ale nas przyłapał. Zabrał ją gdzieś ze sobą, przez co nie widziałam ich ze dwa lata. Pod koniec siódmej klasy dostałam wiadomość o śmierci mamy. Zatruła się czymś, tak przynajmniej było napisane. Wiedziałam jednak, że to jego wina. Tak długo poił ją tym pieprzonym eliksirem, który – jak się później okazało – był trujący dla mugoli, że w końcu ją zabił. Postanowiłam się zemścić. A raczej musiałam, bo powoli wariowałam…

W pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza.

Malfoy wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w Granger. Nie wierzył, że ktoś mógł przejść w życiu aż tyle. A w każdym razie nie ktoś, kogo bezpośrednio znał.

- Dalej już wiesz. Wpadłam na pomysł z tym naszyjnikiem. Chciałam, żeby Zayed dostał to, na co zasłużył. Ale i tak mój plan spalił się na panewce, bo nie uwzględniłam tego, że Zayed wyśle swojego wiernego pieska na przeszpiegi. Widziałam raz jakiegoś bruneta od tyłu – sprecyzowała, kiedy Malfoy podniósł brwi.

Draco zamknął na moment oczy. Nie wierzył, że zaraz powie Granger coś, czego nikomu jeszcze nie zdradził.

- To byłem ja. Tylko w ciele Dymitra Morozowa – przyznał się, czekając na wybuch. Hermiona jednak wpatrywała się w niego uważnie, nic nie mówiąc. – Widziałaś go dzisiaj, a właściwie mnie. Zapomniałem się zmienić zanim wyszedłem ci naprzeciw.

Hermiona nadal milczała.

- Musiałem to zrobić, musiałem cię złapać – zaczął tłumaczyć się blondyn, nie wiedząc dokładnie dlaczego. - Złapał mnie kiedyś, jak ukradłem klejnot z muzeum. Uwolnił mnie od więzienia i straty reputacji. Wstawił się za mną, więc miałem u niego dług. Obiecałem wyświadczyć mu kiedyś jedną przysługę. Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie wiedziałem wtedy, kim on jest! Zayed kazał mi pracować w CIA, więc ja też musiałem się poświęcić. A teraz, to znalezienie ciebie, to była jedyna nadzieja, by wyrwać się z jego rąk i zakończyć złożoną mu Wieczystą Przysięgę.

Hermiona w odpowiedzi wstała z podłogi, podeszła wolno do Malfoya i najzwyczajniej w świecie uderzyła go dłonią w twarz. Draco złapał się za policzek całkowicie zdenerwowany… i zaskoczony. Jeszcze nikt nigdy bardziej nie uraził jego dumy. Zmrużył oczy ze złości.

- Spróbuj jeszcze raz mnie dotknąć, Granger – wycedził, chwytając ją mocno za dłoń. Przyciągnął kobietę bliżej, prawie wykręcając jej ramię. Syknęła w odpowiedzi.

- Przez ciebie i twoją popieprzoną próżność straciłam ostatnią szansę na zemstę!

- Nie jestem próżny – warknął, po czym dodał: - Ja tylko dbam o swoje.

Hermiona wyrwała rękę z uścisku i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego w szoku.

- Co ty najlepszego zrobiłeś, Malfoy? – podłamała się i usiadła na łóżku, spuszczając głowę. Całkowicie opadła z sił. Marzyła tylko o odrobinie spokoju.

Malfoy przyglądał się z uwagą twarzy, a później ramionom, prześwitującej koszuli i zgrabnym nogom dziewczyny. Nie musiał dogłębnie zastanawiać się, czego pragnęło jego ciało. Podszedł bliżej, wiedząc, że jeżeli dzisiaj się z nią nie prześpi, będzie musiał pół nocy pracować na ręcznych obrotach.

- Zróbmy to.

- C-co? – wyjąkała Hermiona, unosząc głowę. Spojrzała w jego błyszczące oczy i na umięśnione ciało. Nagle poczuła, jak w pokoju robi się strasznie duszno. – Chyba cię jeszcze bardziej popieprzyło, Malfoy.

Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko z przekąsem.

- Chodzi mi o zemstę, Granger, ty ladacznico – parsknął śmiechem, widząc jej oburzoną minę. – Mam plan i jestem pewien, że wypali w stu procentach.

Pozwoliła mu więc mówić. Z zaintrygowaniem przysłuchiwała się jego słowom, co jakiś czas się wtrącając i poprawiając co nieco. Kiedy już ustalili większość szczegółów, minęła pierwsza w nocy. Przed nimi czekała jednak druga część, bardziej złożona, bo praktyczna. Usiedli obok siebie przy biurku, ze skupieniem wpatrując się w szmaragdowy naszyjnik. Dobre pół godziny zajęło im uporanie się z rzuceniem zaklęcia, które miało tak wiele zmienić w ich nędznym do tej pory życiu.

- Granger, na litość boską, przestać wreszcie ziewać – syknął w pewnym momencie lekko poirytowany Malfoy. – Strasznie mnie to denerwuje.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nic nie poradzę na to, że jestem strasznie zmęczona – mówiąc to, przyjrzała się postawie mężczyzny. – Widzę jednak, że ty wręcz przeciwnie. Rozpiera cię energia.

Westchnął głośno, przejeżdżając ręką po włosach i tym samym burząc ich ład.

- Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale dalej jestem pod wpływem zaklęcia trzeźwości. Nie mogę zasnąć. Chyba że nie chcesz mnie widzieć przez następne trzy dni, ale wtedy z naszego planu nici. Zmuszony więc jestem trwać przy tobie całą noc – wyszczerzył się, widząc jej minę.

- Malfoy, ale ja jestem cholernie zmęczona!

Draco raptownie skierował różdżkę w jej stronę i wyszeptał coś pod nosem. Nagle poczuła, jak przez jej ciało przepływa fala gorąca, a później zimna. Otworzyła szerzej oczy. W ułamku sekundy przestała odczuwać zmęczenie, a głowa na powrót stała się lekka.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

- Malfoy!

- Słucham cię, Granger? Czyżbyś chciała podzielić się ze mną jakimś ciekawym odkryciem? Ależ przepraszam, że ci przerwałem, moja droga. Czyżbyś mówiła coś o zmęczeniu?

Milczała.

- Skoro już się uspokoiłaś – zaczął ponownie – mogłabyś zastanowić się nad tym, jak spędzimy resztę wieczoru. I mówię od razu: czytanie książek odpada. Podobnie jak ponowne omawianie planu, wyjście do innych pokoi i gra w cokolwiek. Z bólem serca do zakazanej listy muszę dodać również picie alkoholu. Jutro trzeba trzeźwo myśleć.

- Zawsze możemy siedzieć i patrzeć w sufit – warknęła poirytowana. – Merlinie, jak tutaj gorąco…

- Jak zawsze świetny pomysł, Granger – zakpił Draco, a po chwili uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, zwracając uwagę na jej następne słowa. – Masz rację, cholernie gorąco.

Nim kobieta zdążyła się zorientować, blondyn ściągnął koszulę.

- Malfoy? Co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz? Ubieraj się natychmiast!

- Czyżbyś nie przywykła do widoku nagiej klatki piersiowej mężczyzn?

- Nic ci do tego – syknęła, ale nie spuszczała wzroku z umięśnionego brzucha Malfoya. – Możesz się ubrać?

- Dlaczego?

- Nie czuję się zbyt komfortowo.

Draco uniósł wysoko brwi, ale wredny uśmiech nie spływał z jego twarzy.

- Sama stwierdziłaś, że jest tutaj gorąco. Myślałem, że to zachęta. Sądziłem, że chciałaś pozbawić mnie jak najszybciej ubrań. Udało ci się. Nie uważasz, że mimo wszystko jest tu nadal strasznie gorąco?

Draco złapał za pasek od spodni, który zaczął rozpinać.

- Nawet się nie waż, Malfoy! – krzyknęła, wstając z łóżka. – Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu stwierdziłam fakt, że w pokoju jest ciepło. Teraz za to uważam, że zrobiło się niezwykle chłodno.

Wbrew swoim słowom na czole Hermiony zaczęły pojawiać się kropelki potu.

- Czyżby? – uśmiechnął się Draco. Wywrócił oczami i dodał: - Od kiedy zrobiłaś się taką cnotką, Granger? W ogóle nie ma z tobą zabawy.

Draco usiadł na krześle, wpatrując się w coraz bardziej poirytowaną kobietę.

- Nie jestem żadną cnotką, Malfoy. Po prostu nie wskakuję do łóżka każdemu facetowi, kiedy ten akurat ma na mnie ochotę – uśmiechnęła się wrednie. – Co, Malfoy? Podoba ci się to, co widzisz?

Parsknęła ze śmiechu, widząc w oczach Malfoya iskierki pożądania. Hermiona poczuła chwilową przewagę, więc postanowiła się z nim lekko poprzekomarzać. Wolnym, zmysłowym ruchem zaczęła prowadzić rękę wzdłuż ciała, pragnąc zaprezentować je Malfoyowi. Doskonale widziała, jak wzrok mężczyzny śledził jej dłoń dotykającą najpierw szyi, potem piersi, brzucha. Przez otwarte okno przedostał się nagle zimny podmuch wiatru, który wybudził Hermionę z transu. Przerwała raptownie i usiadła zaniepokojona na łóżku. Nie miała pojęcia, co na nią wpłynęło i dlaczego postąpiła w tak… bezosobowy sposób. I dlaczego jej się to spodobało?

- Po co to zrobiłaś?

Z zaskoczeniem usłyszała gardłowy głos blondyna. Nie za bardzo wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, wzruszyła ramionami.

- Chciałem się tylko z tobą podroczyć, ale teraz nie mam wyjścia.

Zanim Hermiona zdążyła przetrawić słowa Malfoya, poczuła na sobie ciężar jego ciała. Przygwoździł ją do łóżka i zaczął zachłannie całować. Zamroczyło ją na moment, ale kiedy świadomość wróciła, próbowała go odepchnąć.

- Malfoy! Natychmiast ze mnie złaź, bo…

- Bo co?! – zawarczał jej prosto do ucha, sprawiając, że zadrżała. – Tak myślałem.

Pocałunkami zjechał niżej, na szyję, a rękoma zaczął błądzić po reszcie jej ciała. Najpierw wyszły naprzeciw piersiom, później plecom, pupie i nogom. Malfoy z warknięciem chwycił dolną wargę kobiety, w tym samym czasie zrzucając z jej ramion koszulę. Westchnęła z rozkoszą, wplatając dłoń w blond włosy i szarpiąc delikatnie. Poczuła, jak plecami dotyka pościeli. Coś ukuło ją w prawy bok, więc spróbowała się przekręcić i teraz ona górowała nad Malfoyem, patrząc na niego pociemniałymi z pożądania oczami.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy przestać – jęknęła, mając jeszcze resztki rozumu.

- W takim razie przestań myśleć.

Przestała, bo poczuła, jak język Malfoya zaczął skutecznie pokonywać wyznaczoną przez siebie drogę do jej piersi. Wyprostowała się lekko, ale dalej siedziała na nim okrakiem. Pewnym ruchem zdjęła stanik, nie chcąc, by cokolwiek hamowało język blondyna. Czując dreszcze, starała się jak najszybciej pozbyć spodni Malfoya. Wyciągnęła pasek i odrzuciła go za siebie. Drżącymi rękoma odpięła guzik, aby później do paska dołączyły również spodnie. Przejechała ustami po obojczyku, a potem po żuchwie dawnego Ślizgona.

- Pamiętaj, że nie możemy zasnąć – wyjąkała zdradziecko pobudzonym głosem. – Słyszysz?

Draco na chwilę przestał bawić się jej szyją. Długo przyglądał się twarzy kobiety, by wreszcie uśmiechnąć się zuchwale.

- Przed nami jeszcze cała noc. I pamiętaj, że dzięki zaklęciu przez dobę będziemy ciągle wypoczęci i skorzy do dalszych… igraszek. Myślę, że sen będzie ostatnią rzeczą, która przyjdzie nam do głowy.

- Igraszek? – parsknęła śmiechem i oplotła go ciaśniej nogami. – Skąd znasz takie słowa, Malfoy?

- Znam wiele różnych słów, Granger.

- Na przykład? – zaciekawiła się.

Zamyślił się na moment.

- Jeżeli zaraz nie zdejmiesz spodni, które seksownie opinają twój tyłek, mogę zrobić się… niemiły.

Hermiona zaśmiała się głośno. Ponownie wplotła dłoń we włosy Malfoya, przyciągając go do siebie i całując.

I faktycznie, żadne z nich nie zasnęło.

**Część druga**

Słońce za oknem powoli robiło się nieznośne. Draco przymknął więc powieki, wsłuchując się w oddech Granger. Chciał się chociaż na moment całkowicie zrelaksować, ale nagle poczuł najpierw jedno szturchnięcie, a później całą ich serie. Westchnął głośno i popatrzył na leżącą obok kobietę.

- Malfoy, przestań, bo zaśniesz – westchnęła zrezygnowana i powróciła do dawnego zajęcia. Znów zaczęła rysować palcem kółeczka na klatce piersiowej blondyna. – Może i nie jestem zmęczona, ale czuję każdy mięsień. Ile razy to robiliśmy?

- Po trzecim straciłem rachubę.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko. Gdyby ktoś chociażby dwa dni temu powiedział, że wyląduje w łóżku z Malfoyem, wyśmiałaby go i wysłała na oddział zamknięty do Munga na przymusowe leczenie. Szatynka wyciągnęła się i podparła na łokciach. Zdecydowanie za długo się wylegiwali. Zerknęła na mężczyznę.

- O czym myślisz? – spytała zaciekawiona, wstając. Jeszcze raz się przeciągnęła i zaczęła szukać swoich ubrań. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że Malfoy uważnie jej się przygląda.

- O tym, jak wyglądałabyś przywiązana do zagłówka łóżka z opaską na oczach.

Kobieta uniosła brwi.

- Zupełnie naga.

- Nie masz już dość, Malfoy? – zapytała i wywróciła oczami. – Radzę ci się zbierać. Za pół godziny powinieneś być w Azkabanie. Papiery leżą na biurku. Musisz je zatwierdzić, więc się podpisz. Idę teraz do Ministerstwa, to od razu zaniosę je do odpowiedniego departamentu.

Hermiona zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki, a chwilę później w pokoju rozbrzmiał dźwięk lejącej się wody. Blondyn wstał z lekkim ociągnięciem. Faktycznie, mięśnie trochę bolały. Uśmiechnął się przebiegle do swoich wspomnień. Podszedł do biurka i zajął się formalnościami, które pochłonęły go do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Hermiona stanęła tuż za nim. Otrząsnął się z letargu, poczuwszy na ramionach jej dłonie, a później wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy zimne krople wody ze świeżo umytych włosów kobiety zaczęły spływać po jego plecach.

- Zamierzasz się ubrać czy pójść do Azkabanu nago? Chcesz na śmierć przerazić dementorów i innych strażników więziennych?

- Przerazić? – powtórzył blondyn. – A mam czym?

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. Podeszła do stolika nocnego i schowała różdżkę do kieszeni spodni. Potem zaczęła zakładać buty. Kątem oka jednak przyglądała się roznegliżowanej sylwetce blondyna, który stał na środku pokoju i wydawał się czegoś szukać.

- Podoba ci się to, co widzisz?

Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać i parsknęła. Dokładnie wskutek identycznych słów przeżyła jedną z najlepszych nocy w życiu. Już od dawna nie czuła się tak spokojnie i rześko. I nie miało to nic wspólnego z zaklęciem trzeźwości.

Draco bez zbędnych słów zaczął się ubierać. Nie miał ochoty iść pod prysznic, więc rzucił na siebie zaklęcie czyszczące. W chwilach, gdy czary robiły coś za niego, najbardziej uwielbiał być czarodziejem. Podrapał się po policzku, czując lekki zarost. Nim także się nie przejął. Na głowie miał o wiele ważniejsze sprawy. Zagapił się na wskazówki zegara, które sprawiły, że wraz z kolejnym ich przesunięciem, zaczął się bardziej denerwować. W końcu nie widział ojca od dobrych czterech lat. Nie miał pojęcia, jak będzie wyglądało ich przywitanie i dalsza rozmowa.

- Pamiętaj, że o osiemnastej masz być tutaj z powrotem.

- Nie mam sklerozy, Granger – westchnął, rzucając jej ostatnie spojrzenie. – Jeżeli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała…

- Tak, wiem – przerwała mu, poganiając go ręką – zawołam Potworka.

- Dokładnie. A jak będziesz grzeczna, potem ja się tobą zajmę.

- Czyli to nie był jedno… - przerwała, widząc minę blondyna – wielorazowy numerek? Masz mi jeszcze coś do zaoferowania, Malfoy?

- Jeszcze wiele rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz, Granger.

Wyszedł, pozostawiając ją nienasyconą.

Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać nad przyszłością, a szczególnie nad skutecznością ich planu. Miała ogromną nadzieję, że wypali i że wreszcie będzie mogła wieść choć na pozór spokojne życie.

Malfoy za to szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarze Azkabanu, z obrzydzeniem oglądając ledwo żywych więźniów. Dopiero co teleportował się przed gabinetem dyrektora więzienia i pokazał mu dokument, który dostał od Granger. Ta kobieta już nie raz go zdziwiła. Tym razem jednak przeżył szok. Te jej z pozoru niegroźne pisemko postawiło na nogi pół oddziału, a dosłownie dwie minuty później Draco prowadzony był prosto do celi ojca.

Spodziewał się wielu reakcji, kiedy po raz pierwszy ujrzy Lucjusza Malfoya, ale nie tego, że poczuje ukłucie w sercu. Nie świadczyło one o strachu, tęsknocie czy o – chroń Merlinie! – miłości. Po prostu nigdy w życiu nie widział, żeby ten czystokrwisty czarodziej aż tak marnie się prezentował. Draco przyglądał się mężczyźnie i zastanawiał, gdzie podziała się duma, honor i chłodna postawa ojca, których zawsze mu zazdrościł. Przed nim na szmacie rozłożonej na kawałku podłogi siedział wrak człowieka.

- Witaj, ojcze.

Lucjusz zesztywniał na dźwięk głosu syna.

Draco wszedł do środka i założył ręce na piersi. Z obrzydzeniem oglądał brudną klitkę, w której przez tyle lat musiał żyć jego ojciec.

- Tak, naprawdę tutaj jestem – westchnął. – Nie zwariowałeś. W każdym razie nie aż tak bardzo, mam nadzieję.

- Draco? – zapytał Lucjusz chropowatym głosem, który świadczył o tym, że od dawna nie wypowiedział ani słowa.

- Nie, ojcze, jestem duchem Dracona i postanowiłem cię nawiedzić i tym samym zapewnić ci rozrywkę.

Lucjusz chwiejnie wstał na nogi i zaczął przyglądać się synowi z ciekawością. Draco dostrzegł w jego oczach kpiarski wyraz. Był pewien, że gdyby ociec czuł się lepiej, odwdzięczyłby mu się równie efektowną ripostą.

Mężczyźni wpatrywali się w siebie z zainteresowaniem.

- Czy twoja wizyta ma jakiś głębszy cel? – głos Lucjusza zdawał się wracać do normy. Brakowało w nim jedynie pewności siebie.

- Oczywiście – potaknął Draco. – Przyszedłem ci oznajmić, że powinieneś zacząć się pakować. Za pięć dni dostaniesz przepustkę na dwa tygodnie. Naturalnie dalej będziesz uwięziony w domu, ale… Chyba nie muszę wymieniać różnic, zgodzisz się?

Starszy Malfoy milczał.

- Jak? – wyszeptał. – Jak to zrobiłeś?

- Powiedzmy, że moja znajoma ma kontakty.

- Ile razy musiałeś się z nią przespać, żeby się w końcu zgodziła?

- Ojcze! – wykrzyknął Draco, czując, jak jego policzki stają się ciepłe. – Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, spałem z nią wyłącznie dla przyjemności. Przepustkę dla ciebie wygrałem w rozdaniu pokera.

Lucjusz zmierzył syna krytycznym spojrzeniem, przez co Draco na moment poczuł się, jakby znów miał pięć lat. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale brakowało mu tego karcącego wyrazu twarzy.

Draco spojrzał na zegarek. Miał jeszcze godzinę na rozmowę z ojcem, więc nie raczył próżnować.

**Część trzecia**

Draco nienawidził pałacu Zayeda i oddałby wiele, byleby tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego. Po raz pierwszy w życiu drażnił go luksus i przepych. Wszystko wydawało się być nie na swoim miejscu, a pojęcie dobrego smaku nieszczególnie tutaj pasowało.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go odgłos burczenia w brzuchu. Westchnął więc, mając nadzieję, że całe to przedstawienie skończy się jak najszybciej. Przez niepokój, że coś może pójść nie tak, od rana nic nie jadł. Jak wróci, rozkaże Potworkowi zrobić wykwintną kolację.

Na samą myśl o niej, zatarł ręce, bo nie mógł się już jej doczekać.

Stanął przed ogromnymi drzwiami, ale zanim wszedł do środka przybrał pogardliwy i zwycięski wyraz twarzy.

- No, no, no, kogo moje piękne oczy widzą – zadrwił stojący przy oknie Zayed. Chwycił się pod boki. – To on?

Malfoy kiwnął głową. Przelewitował zamroczone ciało złodzieja tuż pod nogi Zayeda. Był to mężczyzna w kwiecie wieku. Mocne rysy twarzy i lekki zarost mogły określać jego wiek na około trzydzieści lat. Draco w skupieniu przyglądał się mimice Araba.

- Kto to jest? Nigdy w życiu go nie widziałem.

- To już nie mogą brożka – wykręcił się Draco. Nie zamierzając tracić czasu, zapytał: - Czy dopełniliśmy umowę? Czy wykonałem to, co do mnie należy i zwalniasz mnie z obietnic? Czy zapomnisz o mnie i nigdy więcej nie poprosisz mnie o przysługę?

- Tak, tak – powiedział Zayed jakby półświadomie, ponieważ z uwagą przyglądał się złodziejowi. – Dopełniłeś Przysięgi, jesteś wolny. Oddaj mi jeszcze naszyjnik.

Malfoy usłuchał i wyciągnął go z kieszeni kurtki, ale nie śmiał trzymać naszyjnika dłużej niż pięć sekund. Wisiał on na jednym palcu, ale Draco czuł, jak pali mu wnętrzności. Natychmiast oddał go Zayedowi, który uśmiechnął się obleśnie. Nagle jego twarz wykrzywił grymas.

- Co jest? Co się dzieje?

Draco jakby czekał na te słowa. Szybko wyciągnął różdżkę i zablokował drzwi od wewnątrz. Następnie zaklęciem przełamał różdżkę Zayeda na pół, czemu towarzyszył głośny wrzask. Arab próbował rzucić się z pięściami na Dracona, ale ten skutecznie go unieruchomił. Wyciszył pomieszczenie, by nie zbiegła się ochrona, i czekał. Przystąpił z nogi na nogę i wpatrywał się w złodzieja, który raptownie otworzył oczy. Mężczyzna wstał chwiejnie na nogi i mściwie patrzył na Zayeda, który był już cały czerwony od krzyku. Al Nahyan nie mógł się ruszyć i tym samym odrzucić gdzieś naszyjnika, czuł więc niewyobrażalny ból, sprawiający wrażenie, jakby się palił od środka.

Nagle złodziej zaczął się przemieniać i przed mężczyznami stanęła Hermiona Granger.

Draco kiwnął do niej głową, po czym oparł się o blat biurka. Rzucił jeszcze _Silencio_, bo od wycia Zayeda strasznie rozbolała go głowa, a potem już tylko czekał na dalszy rozwój zdarzeń.

- Witaj, Zayedzie – zaczęła delikatnie kobieta, podchodząc do Araba. Zauważyła szok w piwnych oczach, więc uśmiechnęła się uroczo. – Teraz już mnie pamiętasz? Och, jaka szkoda, że nie potrafisz mówić… Chociaż właściwie nie. Pierwszy raz to ty posłuchasz, co mam do powiedzenia.

Zamilkła na chwilę, jakby delektując się obecnym stanem ojczyma.

- Zabiłeś mi matkę. Otrułeś ją pieprzonym eliksirem i doskonale wiesz, że nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę. Nawet jeżeli umrzesz, gdzieś tam w przestworzach poczujesz moją nienawiść. Mimo wszystko jestem niezwykle szczęśliwa, bo nareszcie przyszedł czas na ciebie. Obiecuję, że będziesz cierpiał tak jak ona, a nawet jeszcze gorzej, ponieważ będziesz miał świadomość, że sam siebie zniszczysz. Rzuciłam… – przerwała, słysząc głośne chrząknięcie za plecami. Poprawiła się: - Rzuciliśmy na naszyjnik bardzo ciekawe zaklęcie, które sprawi, że powrócą do ciebie skutki wszystkich twoich czynów. Dobrze więc wiesz, nie ma możliwości, byś przeżył.

Kobieta zacisnęła mocno pięści. Miała ochotę go pobić.

- Próbowałam dać ci szansę! W końcu każdy powinien ją otrzymać – zachłysnęła się. – Ale ty, zamiast samemu zmierzyć się z przeszłością, wysłałeś swojego pieska, który przyjął za ciebie ból i doznał uszczerbku duszy. Może nawet nieodwracalnego uszczerbku – kątem oka popatrzyła na uniesione wysoko brwi Malfoya. - Mam dość patrzenia na to, że dzięki wysokiemu stanowisku i pozycji wykorzystujesz ludzi. Uważasz ich za śmieci i robisz wszystko, by tańczyli jak im zagrasz. A najgorsze jest to, że zawsze, ale to zawsze ze wszystkich sytuacji wychodzisz cały i zdrowy, mając coraz większe przeświadczenie o swojej nienaruszalnej wspaniałości.

Uśmiechnęła się wrednie, po czym machnęła parę razy różdżką.

- Finite!

Zayed opadł na posadzkę. Znów zaczął krzyczeć z bólu i rzucać się po podłodze. Próbował zdjąć z ręki ten pieprzony naszyjnik, ale nie dał rady, bo ten nawet nie drgnął.

- Zapomniałam ci powiedzieć – uśmiechnęła się wrednie Hermiona – że przed chwilą rzuciłam na niego także zaklęcie Trwałego Przylepca. Nie zdejmiesz go, choćbyś nie wiem, jak się starał. Jak już umrzesz, to wyślij mi kartkę z piekła, bym wiedziała, że nareszcie trafiłeś we właściwe miejsce.

Odwróciła się do niego plecami i kiwając na Malfoya, ramię w ramię ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Stukocie ich kroków towarzyszył rozrywający wrzask Zayeda Al Nahyana. I miał tak krzyczeć aż do usranej śmierci, bo pomieszczenie zostało skutecznie wyciszone.

Drzwi zamknęły się z cichym trzaśnięciem.

- Nie przestajesz mnie zadziwiać, Granger.

- Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz, Malfoy.

Wyszli z pałacu.

Kiedy Draco przestąpił próg, nareszcie poczuł się całkiem wolny. Mógł wreszcie zacząć żyć pełnią życia i nie przejmować się kimś takim, jak Zayed Al Nahyan. Popatrzył na spokojny wyraz twarzy Granger. Ciężar jej przeszłości również zdołał ulecieć w niepamięć. Poczuł, jak się rozluźniła.

Obydwoje zaczęli postrzegać świat na nowo.

Dzisiaj dowiedzieli się bardzo interesującej rzeczy: zemsta jest naprawdę słodka.


	6. Epilog

**A/N:** Wiem, że niektórzy zawiodą się na tej historii, a szczególnie na końcowej relacji pomiędzy Draco a Hermioną, ale taka była moja koncepcja od początku i nie chciałam jej zmieniać. Wielka i nieograniczona miłość nie pasowałaby zbytnio do charakteru opowiadania, bo wydawałaby się niezwykle płytka - wg mnie przynajmniej.

Ewe25

**Betowała:** wanilijowa.

* * *

EPILOG

Po trzech dniach Hermiona ponownie zawitała w Malfoy Manor.

- Mam nadzieję, Malfoy, że nie jesteś głupi. Nie zamierzam z tobą być. Nigdy – rzuciła na przywitanie, podchodząc i całując go namiętnie. – Mam Rona i jestem z nim szczęśliwa. Kocham go.

Malfoy popatrzył na nią z zaskoczeniem.

- Nie oczekuję tego. Właściwie gdybyś zaproponowała wielką miłość bez granic, bez skrępowania bym cię stąd wywalił.

Popchnął Granger w stronę salonu, by później z mocą zacząć lizać ją po szyi. Oparli się o ścianę, co skutecznie chroniło przed upadkiem na posadzkę. Hermiona oplotła go nogami w pasie i jęknęła, gdy poczuła jak męskość Malfoya drażni jej krocze.

- Chcę tylko jednego.

Kobieta na chwilę przestała gryźć dolną wargę blondyna.

- Kiedy będziesz uprawiać seks z Weasleyem, myśl o mnie i o tym, co ci zrobię, gdy przyjdziesz do mnie następnym razem.

Hermiona mimowolnie zadrżała, przez co Draco uśmiechnął się w duchu.

Już on pokaże Granger, co to znaczy zadzierać z Malfoyem.


End file.
